Afterwards
by Alitheria
Summary: SMFY. They signed a one year contract. Once it ended they have a choice:resign or go their way. They agreed to tolerate their behaviour,the fans and the media. But love wasn't on the list. Is it love when they cause pain and joy in your life?
1. Prologue

..Afterwards..  
  
Author's Note: Hello to all who is reading this. My first try at a story and I hope I can do well as many other authors here on this website. Here are a few notes for to those who is reading this and hope will return to read more. Try to forget about the plot line in both Fushigi Yuugi and Sailor Moon. Its totally a different concept. I tried to keep the characters in character so it isn't awkward for those who read. Anyways I better try to keep this short so I don't bore any of you to death. Rei, Serena, and Ami are 19 years old girls who are going to be personal accessory designer, clothes designer, and makeup artist for a boy band called Mysterious, pardon me for such lame name. The group is made up of Tasuki, Tamahome, Nakago, Chichiri, and Amiboshi. The three girls will slowly fall in love and face sweetness and hardships. Well let's continue on with the story. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
Prologue  
  
I want to say I loved him.  
  
But in the end I couldn't tell him and had to just turn my back.  
  
I think I could say it now.  
  
That I loved you.. That I love you..  
  
And...  
  
That I will always love you.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Three girls has met,  
  
Unlike other 19years old, this year for the Japan Collection proudly three girls have raised to the top.  
  
They have their specialty with their own personalities.  
  
Strong willed and independent is the lovely accessory designer Rei Hino(19)  
  
Loud and the girl that looks beautiful with a large grin is clothes designer Serena Tsukino(19)  
  
Talks very little but always wearing a small smile is makeup artist Ami Mizuno(19)  
  
These three young girls will challenge and enter the world of fashions...  
  
-Japan Entertainment Reporter Jenny Li  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"If we have these three I think we could change our company into a different image. Try to get them to work for us. We would let them work for any conditions."  
  
FY entertainment company president Kevin Twan held a newspaper in his hand who just called out the order.  
  
Plus...  
  
Across his desks were magazines that held articles related to the three girls.  
  
This was it.  
  
This was when fate arranged an unbelievable meeting.  
  
Plus...in that unbelievable meeting... was going to turn into pain..  
  
That pain...would be related to nothing but love... 


	2. Chapter One

..Afterwards.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed and who have read. It's a sad thing to an author when they can't please the reader with them work. Which I am afraid I might do. I pretty much have the couples decided and you will see as you read. However maybe along the chapters maybe I could change it but please stick and read what I have to offer. Also slight character's personality might be different so please try to understand.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
1  
  
**************************************************  
  
Everything you do from the beginning your heart flutters  
  
First meeting...  
  
First kiss...  
  
First love...  
  
But my heart fluttered from the start I saw him.  
  
First flutter..  
  
There was nothing else that could've made me happier  
  
*************************************************  
  
"From today these are the people who will be styling our entertainment company. Their face is pretty well known so I believe that none of you are confused who's who. With a good concept they will be styling you so trust them and follow."  
  
Rei had no idea how much people were here... She never thought she was any different from other teenage girls. Plus. she never thought of being accepted into this company. Right now the people she was standing in front of were people you could never see except ob television, celebrities. Celebrities FY Entertainment supported.  
  
"Let's introduce."  
  
She almost lost her mind for a moment. At Kevin Twan's word she looked at the people in front of her. With a deep breath she was ready to show these people what she was able to style.  
  
"Hello. My name is Rei Hino."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm a bit late eh?!""  
  
At that moment the door burst open and someone ran in. Owner of deep dark mysterious amber eyes and fiery red hair. Large eyes that gave slight innocent look to his tough looking face features. It was Mysterious's Tasuki Hguot. Smiling a smile that broke millions of hearts he walked passed her and took a seat. As Rei tried to regain her position she found her eyes traveling toward the boy who just entered. As soon as he entered he started chatting freely to the celebrity around him. Whatever was so funny a smile crept largely to his face. He didn't seemed the least interested in who she was. So Rei felt herself regretting the fact he captured her attention very quickly. Plus Rei was even angrier when she found herself starring at him once again.  
  
"Sigh..."  
  
She found herself sighing blowing a piece of hair out of her left eye. She looked out the company window and noticed a bunch of young girls. Fans. She wasn't very much different from those girls yet here she was, with the people those girls loved. The whole situation was hilarious to her. She wasn't anything.  
  
"Shall we introduce ourselves personally?"  
  
At the sudden voice that rang in her ears Rei spun around her hair flying past her gently. Fiery red hair. it was him. the person who wore the name Tasuki Kou. She felt like whacking him on the head when he entered ignoring her.  
  
"Looking at you I'll have to say you look younger then me. In my guess 17 or 18 years old."  
  
"Judging is not so quite polite when you first met people." Rei said in a sharp voice her eyes remaining solid and gentle fire danced.  
  
"Huh?" Tasuki seemed slightly confused to what the girl in front of him was saying.  
  
"Why are you judging a person you never met in your whole entire life!" Rei's voice got louder which she didn't exactly plan on. She wanted to keep a silent image around here.  
  
As if what Rei said was a big joke, Tasuki tossed his head back his red hair flying back as well. He placed a hand on his stomach laughing freely.  
  
"Yeah but you are younger then me...right?"  
  
"I don't see you judging fans that are younger then you."  
  
"But you're not a fan."  
  
"Correct. I'm not a fan. However I came to this entertainment company as a stylist. In a situation where the relation is not personal but business don't you think judging is quite over the line?" Rei glared into Tasuki's eyes she wouldn't have minded giving this spoiled boy a punch in the face if he wasn't a celebrity.  
  
Yet this whole situation was just like Rei. She never lost an argument in her whole life she lived so far. From elementary to high school Rei had a bright and charismatic personality so there weren't so many reasons to argue with girl but boys who needed a boy yelling she picked up lot verbal fight. She never lost. Probably because she had a way of making simple words sound so sharp.  
  
"In this entertainment company I judge every single people that I meet. Even if they are older then me so I don't think there really should be a reason for me to not judge younger people.right?"  
  
"You must think that judging people to their fullest is a proud trait of yours."  
  
Even through all this silent arguing they did a smile didn't leave Tasuki's face not even for a second. It was that confidence he held no matter what situation was got Rei to get even madder. She never hated someone for smiling in her whole entire life she lived.  
  
"Aren't we going to introduce ourselves? Hmm. should I start? Hi.I'm Mysterious member Tasuki Kou.""  
  
He placed an ivory skin colour hand out in front of her. Just by looking at his hand Rei felt it was hand that could relax a heart by holding. However Rei felt insulted by Tasuki keep smiling at her as if mocking, she refused to shake his hand.  
  
"Hello. I'm a new stylist Rei Hino. I will refuse the handshake."  
  
Tasuki just shrugged and didn't seemed to be all affected by Rei's words and just took his hand back in.  
  
"Well. if I can't hold it now I'll hold it later on. Why shouldn't I be able to hold that precious hand of yours. Oh.., just a moment."  
  
At that moment Tasuki's cell phone rang a clear fresh melody. As soon as the cell phone reached his ear he spoke a female's name that rolled off affectionately off his cherry like lips. Looking at Rei he waved a hand goodbye and turned his back walking towards the lounge.  
  
"PLAYER!!"  
  
Rei yelled out as Tasuki's back and turned her heels around and walked out the door. She slightly felt stupid for what she did but there was no way she was going to let Tasuki see it. As soon as Rei was out the door Tasuki turned around and looked at it a smile crept up to his dashing face.  
  
"Oh...sister...no it was nothing...how's father doing?"  
  
****************************  
  
The person with a good feeling.  
  
The happy person.  
  
The bright person  
  
The person with a fresh laugh.  
  
And  
  
The person I would love  
  
***********************  
  
"There sure are a lot of clothes. It must take a lot of time organizing all these clothes."  
  
Walking around the room full of outfits Serena felt herself breaking into a lot of sighs. It would have been better if she was styling a solo singer. It would have been better if she was going to style only one group, but no, she found herself styling four groups and one solo. There were so much clothes Serena found it scary that she could turn back and run home crying. She was going through the clothes and it was taking a lot of her time. There were clothes that were high above shelves that she couldn't reach. Serena looked around with a lazy look on her face and found a chair on the corner of the room. Even with the chair Serena had to stand on her tippy toes trying to reach for it. Her hand was only an inch away from them. The chair Serena was standing on started to wobble a little.  
  
"What if you fall down doing that."  
  
From behind she felt the chair stop wobbling and was thankful to the kind gentleman the owner of the softest voice she ever heard.  
  
"Thank y--- MOMMY!!"  
  
Finally grabbing the clothes the weight of the clothes shocked Serena and she doubled over the chair. The clothes came raining down on her, burying her in her favourite things in the world.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Serena felt herself staring at the handsome gentleman who was removing the pile of clothes on top of her. Greenish black hair that seemed to shimmer like emeralds at the nighttime sky.  
  
"Ye..Yes...I'm fin...are you okay?!"  
  
Serena suddenly felt very stupid but she had to know if this gentleman got hurt trying to help her. At her sudden question he smiled brightly and nodded his head.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
At his warm smile Serena erased her concern quickly and found herself smiling back at the leader of one of groups she was going to style. Mysterious's leader Tamahome Sou.  
  
"But...why were you taking all these clothes out?"  
  
Picking up the clothes that covered the place like a bomb he asked her with cure curiosity.  
  
"I wanted to see what kind of style each singer are used to. They always go for a different look but its not completely different from their before image."  
  
"Oh~~~"  
  
As if he understood he nodded his head back and forth which earned a tiny smile from Serena.  
  
"I've seen you girls on the magazine so I thought you were amazing people. Coming to work in this entertainment company to style us it sure is kind of hard to believe."  
  
"I can't believe that I'm seeing so any celebrities. Plus I can't believe I'm working here."  
  
"I guess we're two famous people meeting""  
  
"I guess so."  
  
As the two looked at each other and throw smiles off each other they couldn't help but think that they met such a comfortable person. Never met in their whole entire lives but was able to ease off each other.  
  
"But you know what." Tamahome started to say with concern written all over his face like a book.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The new stylists seem such perfectionist that I don't think I could change my hair colour the way I want to."  
  
Above all the people he loved to change his hair colour for him not being able to change his hair colour was enough concern.  
  
"I'm not sure you'll have to ask Ami who's in charge of makeup about that."  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"I doubt that would happen. Don't worry too much."  
  
Serena looked at him clammy as if trying to relax a little boy. With Serena's word Tamahome returned to his bright self and smiled and walked one step closer to Serena.  
  
"Take good care of my outfit styles Miss Serena Tsukino."  
  
After dusting off his hand he placed it out for her and Serena took one tiny step forward and took his silky hand into her creamy hand.  
  
"Yes...help me out a lot Mister Tamahome Sou."  
  
*********************************  
  
I was scared from the beginning  
  
Scared of getting to know you  
  
Scared that if I look at you I might smile  
  
Scared if I look at you I might be happy  
  
Scared that...I might love you...  
  
*******************************  
  
Ami was looking through the album that held a photo of each celebrity with the style they have through the years. She stopped at a photo that held five handsome and young looking boys. In her estimate they wore the ages 13, 14, and 15. Mysterious. One of the famous and top boy band, FY Entertainment ever created. It has a group picture of them when they first began. Her fingers traveled to the second oldest member of the group. Sky blue eyes you wanted to dig your fingers into and gentle but solid mahogany eyes. Chichiri Ri.  
  
She flipped the page and her eyes only noticed the solo picture of Chichiri. There was some very different about this picture. It was taken this year. His blue hair was cut short and was spiked on the side pretty wild but like waves some parts of his hair was flat. Ami traced her thin finger to his eyes she remembered reading about the tragedy two years ago.  
  
The newspaper had a field day. November 24 2001. Right after the Mysterious had their three hours concert they were driving home. A drunk driver hit their van. They were all injured but nothing that affected them badly.except for Chichiri. He lost his left eye. The doctors rushed him to an eye surgery quickly but there was no way to get his old and real eye back. So they had no choice but to replace his eyes with a different eye. They couldn't find a donor with a mahogany coloured eye. The FY Entertainment asked to wait for two months hoping that a donor with Chichiri's eye colour will turn up.but there never did. So without a choice they replaced his left eye with a light blue colour eye.  
  
For the rest of the year the Mysterious took a break letting the media die down with their new and try to let the shock of the accident pass. Most of all.FY Entertainment were in doubt if Chichiri should stay in the group. They weren't sure if the media would accept and the fans would accept Chichiri now that weren't so perfect anymore. Two different colour eyes and a scar on his left eye traveling down to the side of his nose. They took a chance. Chichiri thought perhaps it'll give chance for him to see if the media would accept him for he was and if the fans only adored him because of his looks. They were right to take the chance. The fans adored Chichiri still and perhaps got more fans because of the different eye colours. Some found the scar and having two eyes a different colour sexy.  
  
Strangely Ami knew no matter how Chichiri wore a smile through this accident he didn't like his eyes or the scar. No matter what the entertainment said, no matter what the media wrote, and no matter how much fans told him through mails. Ami knew Chichiri felt as if he was a freak, she knew he thought his eyes were creepy, and she knew that was why he mostly wore contacts.  
  
"Chichiri is very handsome isn't he?" asked a melodic and young voice. Ami looked up and saw the youngest member of the group Mysterious. Sandy blond hair that grew and shaped his face features making him look like a little boy. He took a seat next to Ami and looked at the photo she was looking at. A sad smile crept up to his adorable looking baby face.  
  
"Sad isn't it. Everything about Chichiri was so perfect. He was such perfectionist on himself he would always tell us don't worry about making anything perfect. 'Don't worry about the way you dance no one's perfect.' He would always tell us something like that, yet he's trying to be perfect so he has no faults. That accident really left a scar on Chichiri for life and I'm not speaking of the scar. Chichiri feels as if he's a freak. Of course he tries to make sure none of us notice that he isn't so happy about it. Who could blame him?"  
  
Ami didn't know what to say as Amiboshi spoke. She knew for Amiboshi as the youngest member he strangely was very mature them some of the group members. He felt as if he had to observe everyone and had to know what to say about each member. Had to know what he had to say everything someone asked a question, no matter how awkward it might be, and even if the question wasn't about him. That was how she would feel at times. Like she had to know everything. Like if she didn't have the answers to everything no one would come near her.  
  
"However through all this I still want to be just like Chichiri. Since the beginning and still on. He's very cheerful and has a way of making people feel good about them but he also has this unknown and hidden charisma in him. Things aren't so black and white with him. Oh.I'm sorry. I really should have introduce myself before I just came and seated myself."  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile at the boy. He had no idea how cute he probably looked right now. She decided to lighten him about the name situation.  
  
"It was no need. Everyone knows who you are. Amiboshi Bu, a member of Mysterious." Ami saw the boy blush a little obvious he still wasn't used to the idea of people knowing his name wherever he went.  
  
"Yeah, but it makes me feel better if I say the name. After all people will probably deem me rude if I don't introduce myself because I except the whole country to know about me." As he said that Ami realized Amiboshi was very modest.  
  
"So how long are you going to staying in this entertainment?" asked Amiboshi flipping his back a habit of his he strangely had since young. Ami picked her fingernails knowing she wasn't going to be staying here very long.  
  
"It's a one year contract. I'm planning on going to Germany to study more so I signed up for a one year contract." Amiboshi nodded and as he looked up his eyes grew wide and a large grin popped up to his face.  
  
"Chirchiri!!" he cried out happily and jumped up from his seat and ran to the older boy.  
  
"Hey Amiboshi! Come on I scheduled a dance session practice now. Who's this?" Chichiri asked as if finally noticing the dark blue haired girl who was sitting silently looking at Chichiri pretty intensely. Chichiri felt uncomfortable under her stare and turned to Amiboshi and gave large smile.  
  
"Come quickly. I'll be waiting there with the others." He gave a nod to Ami and turned his back and started to walk away and Amiboshi said a quick goodbye to ami and ran off to catch up with Chichiri.  
  
The only thing they didn't know was that Chichiri didn't arrive just when Amiboshi saw him. He was there for quite awhile observing the quiet blue haired girl.  
  
'I'm planning on going to Germany to study more so I signed up for a one year contract.'  
  
He remembered what she said. It was a very short period of time when you work in the entertainment business. He dismissed the girl from his mind and quickly set his mind on the dance session.  
  
--Alright that's a wrap for today! There will be more characters appearing along the way. Like in life you don't meet all the people that'll be in your life at once. Anyways I guess the three main characters are Ami, Rei and Serena. Hope the readers who read will continue on to read. Until next time then! 


	3. Chapter Two

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
2  
  
******************************************  
  
There's always a good feeling and a bad feeling.  
  
When you get a good feeling from a person the start and the end always has both people feeling good  
  
When you get a bad feeling the start makes both people feel bad and the end there is only slight delight in it.  
  
Yet perhaps the bad feeling has a stronger sense in it.  
  
Perhaps behind the dislike is the feeling of like.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Oh look! It's the owner of such precious hands! " yelled Tasuki mocking a fake expression of shock as Rei walked in to the lounge room. Rei sharpened her fiery violet eyes and glared at Tasuki her pure red lips curled into a frown.  
  
"What do you want Mister Monkey Who Thinks He's A Human."  
  
Tasuki tossed his head back and laughed, Rei hated it how this guy made everything she said into a joke. When Tasuki finally calmed himself down he bend down slightly so his eyes and Rei's eyes were right across each other. Rei tried to remain unaffected by the sudden closeness there was between them.  
  
"Do you ever smile?" he asked looking honestly serious. Rei's eyes grew wide, confused at what he was saying. However before she had a chance to reply Tasuki opened his mouth and said,  
  
"I think you'll look cuter if you smile." He stood tall again and turned his back to Rei but then as if remembering something he turned back around wearing a smirk.  
  
"What makes you think I'm a player? I'm not a player...unless you would like to find out for sure by having a personal relationship with me. Is that why you called me a player? Are you interested in me Miss Rei Hino?"  
  
Rei found herself growing angry and she grabbed the nearest thing around her. An ashtray. She raised it over her head threatening to throw it at him but she doubt it would hurt him, he looked as if his head but made of metal and was hollow in the inside.  
  
"You do realize if you aim that at me and it hits me I could sue you. After all I am a celebrity my looks are over 70% at what the public looks at and what the media counts on."  
  
Rei took a deep breath and placed the ashtray down wanting to find some way to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face. Rei positioned herself to remain clam and folded her arms.  
  
"I will leave here before I hurt you physically Mister Tasuki Kou." With that for the second time of the day Rei turned her back on the gentleman who seemed to find enjoyment in making her boil.  
  
As Rei left from the other room Tamahome came in his mouth full of chips. He looked at door and looked at Tasuki shaking his head. Obviously he had heard what was going on.  
  
"You should stop teasing her like that. I mean its her first day and she already got caught by you as her target. Poor girl." Said Tamahome and Tasuki shrugged and took a handful of chips himself.  
  
"I'm only doing that because I think she's worth it. I mean like when you gamble if you have a good feeling about the cards you have you bet everything you have. I'm placing everything I had on that girl."  
  
Tamahome clicked his tongue and looked at his red haired friend, he was afraid that the girl named Rei Hino might get hurt. Not just from Tasuki, but from Tasuki's fans and the media. Celebrities aren't meant to have long lasting relationships.  
  
Rei was muttering to herself as she ran out of the room, she was too furious to watch where she was going. Suddenly she crashed into someone, she managed to catch herself before falling down. After getting her balance she looked up to see who she ran into. A tall gentleman with pure blond hair that cover his left deep cold blue eyes was glaring down at her as if waiting for her to say sorry. Normally Rei would snap at him saying something, 'You want a sorry go stand in front of a mirror and hear and see yourself say it!' Of course though she knew it was her fault that they ran into each other.  
  
"I'm sorry about running into you." Said Rei and was slightly hesitant if she should introduce herself then she decided seeing he was a celebrity she would be working with that would be necessary.  
  
"I'm Rei Hino, one of the new stylist here." Rei looked up at him and managed a small smile, her violet eyes clashed with his blue eyes and he gave her a 'so what' look. Rei's smile slowly became weaker and her eyes grew hard and she folded her arms waiting for him to introduce himself.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" asked Rei tired of waiting for the man to introduce himself like she just did. The man just raised an eyebrow that looked like a crippled mountain.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" he asked as if slightly in shock that someone didn't know who he was. Rei felt her temper rising as she realized he was a spoiled celebrity that expected that his fame was big enough that the whole country should know who he was. Rei decided she would take his pleasure of think he was all that away from him.  
  
"No. I'm afraid I don't know who you are. So tell me, who are you suppose to be?" she asked making sure he heard every word and she took a step towards him. A look of horror stroked the man's face and his mouth slightly opened as if in a state of shock.  
  
"You. Don't. Know. Me?" He asked his jaw muscles tightening and he took a step towards Rei which locked the space between them.  
  
"No." Rei said clearly and a small smirk crept up to her face and amusement was written all over her violet eyes. Rei decided she'll throw one last remark before she left this pride damaged man in peace.  
  
"You know celebrities are human as well. They are expected to learn manners so they don't go around making other people diss their moms for not raising their child properly." With that Rei turned around her mood all so suddenly happy. She started to walk down the hallway with only a couple of people walking around. Behind her she heard the man call out to her,  
  
"Nakago Gi is the name! And Miss Rei Hino...it isn't polite to assume stuff about celebrities just because they don't introduce themselves! After all they did grow up having everyone know their names wherever they went! They slowly lose the ability to say their names! Oh! And Miss Rei Hino! You should go to the washroom! Your shocking has a rip!"  
  
******************************  
  
Will it be okay if I love you...  
  
The loveliest time in my life  
  
The loveliest you  
  
Me...  
  
Who happens to be so selfish...  
  
With such a careless loving way...  
  
Will it be okay if I love you...  
  
***************************  
  
Serena quickly made a sharp left turn running as if she was being chased by a wild pack of dogs.  
  
'This is just like me to mess up on my first day! I mean what kind of a stylist decides to take a nap in the middle of their work period! Thank God that Rei isn't here to yell at me about being so careless!'  
  
The petite blonde hair girl ran, her hair running right behind like a dog's tail. She ran passed people but managed to dodge running into celebrities, after all knock out any of the celebrities she would probably be fired...especially if it was celebrity from FY Entertainment. She quickened her step as she saw the dressing room. She grinned looking almost like the twin of the Grinch Who Stole Christmas...only she didn't have green hair all over her body.  
  
"SORRY I'M LATE!!!!" yelled Serena her loud voice booming everyone in the room. No one would be surprised if any of the people in the dressing room got deaf. Serena quickly ran to the other side of the room where Tamahome Sou was. She was supposed to dress him up for a live talk show he was having by himself. Tamahome let out a sigh of relief he was obviously worried she might've been late. After all hosts hated it when the guests were late.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here. I was about to go live looking like this." He opened his arms on the side in a little pose. He was wearing blue ripped jeans, a torn pair of black sneakers, and a t-shirt that said, 'Kiss Me I'm Beautiful'. Serena didn't know whether she should burst out laughing at that shirt or consider that there was something very freaky about a man wearing a t-shirt that said something like that. Taking a quick peek at her watch she had to dismiss her thought if she wasn't going to give herself and Tamahome a bad name.  
  
She quickly opened the large black clothes cover that held everything Tamahome had to wear. They wanted to keep him simple in this talk show, something like the boy next door type. She quickly tossed the black tank top with a low cut on the chest, navy blue track pants, and a blue Nike hat. Tamahome ran behind the changing curtains. Serena checked her watch and tapped her foot. He was suppose to go live in five minutes and the studio which the talk show took place at the other side of the HPT building. Tamahome quickly out of the curtains and tossed Serena his other clothes.  
  
"Thanks! And wish me luck!!" he cried out with a fresh smile that reminded her how nature looked liked right after a rainfall. Serena stared at the door he ran out. There was something about Tamahome that made her smile more she usually did. She dismissed another thought of hers and quickly ran to the lounge room. The room was practically empty except for some celebrities and their managers talking. She turned the television on to channel 08 and watched as a young man and a young woman both with brown hair greet Tamahome.  
  
She watched the whole half hour talk show admiring how Tamahome was able to make the mood very light and happy. She laughed out so loud that some people in the lounge left thinking she was some sort of a nutcase. As the ending of the talk show came to near they asked Tamahome to sing a song as a closing. He chose to sing Whitney Houston's Greatest Love Of All.  
  
As Serena watched Tamahome sing she felt as if he was stopping time. Freezing time with his angelic voice that God came as a bonus to his great personality and looks. As she continued to watch and listen to Tamahome a smile crept up her face letting out a quiet laugh.  
  
She...just looking at Tamahome...was happy...just looking at Tamahome...she laughed comfortably.  
  
********************  
  
Shyly a step forward  
  
But seeing your shadow I take another step back  
  
Once more I shyly take a step forward  
  
But you see me and turn your back to me  
  
I...  
  
There's just no way for me to go near you  
  
**************************************  
  
Ami was wondering around the FY Entertainment building searching for the group members Mysterious. Rei, Serena, and Ami herself were assigned to the group Mysterious to help them with their come back. Also they asked to the three to be their stylist for everything. So basically Mysterious was the only celebrity they would be taking care of the most and now and then other celebrities.  
  
Ami reached the tenth floor where the large room where they practiced dancing was. She stood in front of door and took a deep breath and opened the door cautiously. Inside the practice room was quiet unlike how it was suppose to be.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Ami called out as she stood holding the doorknob unsure if she should walk in without an invitation. She found a little more courage inside her and took a step into the waxed wooden floor.  
  
"Is anyone here?"  
  
Her blue eyes caught someone lying in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Ami called out hesitantly. She started to walk towards that figure but that person wasn't moving. Like he was dead. Like...he...was...dead...  
  
"Um...pardon me..."  
  
As Ami came closer to him her heart started to beat wildly and it was making a racket on her ears. The closer she came the person didn't show any signs of movement. Like a dead person.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!"  
  
Ami thinking that something was wrong ran to that person. The person who was lying down without any movement was Chichiri Ri. He wasn't moving.  
  
"Excuse me...Mister Ri!! Mister Chichiri Ri!!!"  
  
She started to shake him hoping to get some reaction but he didn't make any movement.  
  
"Excuse me!!!"  
  
She started to get nervous. What did she have to do? From where did she have to do something? This was all sudden to her and she was so scared that tears started to travel down her cheeks. But when everyone was getting complicated something broke into her head, a voice.  
  
"I'm dead so want to move your hand off my arms?"  
  
Ami who seemed confused about everything just stared down at Chichiri who was in her arms. However Chichiri didn't open his eyes so it looked like a dead man was talking.  
  
"Aren't you going to let go of my arm?"  
  
As if giving life to a doll, Chichiri slowly opened her eyes and Ami found herself staring at his different colour eyes. He wasn't wearing contact to hide the differences his eyes would normally give. The tears started to flow down hard like a broken dam. She removed her hand from Chichiri's arm and Chichiri stared at that hand for a moment before getting up.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Ami glared up at Chichiri , this was his other side he didn't show much any people. His face was serious and the cute smile that she usually saw on him on television wasn't there. She was crying because of him and he asked that kind of a question. Somehow Ami found that upsetting.  
  
"I thought...you were...dead..."  
  
"................."  
  
"I was so shock...so scared..."  
  
"You get scared easily. How are you supposed to work with us them?"  
  
Chichiri looked at Ami once more and turned his back and walked to the large window. The bright sun shinning on him made her string her eyes by just looking at him.  
  
"Chichiri we're here! Oh? Miss Ami..."  
  
Amiboshi as she saw Ami called her name, Ami quickly started to wipe her tears away but was caught.  
  
"Why? What happened that you're crying?"  
  
At Amiboshi's word Chichiri turned his head towards their direction was remain near the large window.  
  
"Nothing. Its really nothing at all."  
  
Ami tried to act like it really was nothing but her voice gave her away.  
  
"For what reason did you come up here?" asked Tasuki who wasn't acquainted with Ami but was still concern for the crying girl.  
  
"I have to come up with the makeup concept so...I came to find your skin condition...I don't think I could do it today...next time...I'll come next time. Practice...hard."  
  
Ami quickly covered her mouth as her voice was breaking and quickly ran out the door. Amiboshi and Tasuki turned to look at Chichiri who was continuing to look out the window, not affected by the girl's tears. Amiboshi softly bit his lips in confusion. This wasn't like Chichiri. Or at least the Chichiri they knew.  
  
"What happened?" asked Amiboshi hoping he wasn't out of his place for asking the question. Chichiri remained silent and as Amiboshi decided to let what just happen pass Chichiri opened his mouth.  
  
"She's only a child."  
  
What he meant by that no one knew...what the cheerful they were so used to said meant.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Hello to all who is reading this! And THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those who reviewed. You have no idea how much it means to get reviews. Some of the characters may knew a bit out of character but please try to let it slide. I hope to bring out chapter three quickly but unsure seeing I'm going to begin as soon as I finish writing this mini note of mine. Anyways, hope you all will continue to read this story of mine.  
  
P.S to Myst Lady: I'll be honest with you and I'll admit I'm not a big fan of Serena as well. I have no idea how I ended up using her as one of the main characters. I'll just have to deal with the fact and thank you that you'll continue to read and review. 


	4. Chapter Three

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you goes out to:  
  
Myst Lady  
  
Like Cats  
  
Sailor Tsunami  
  
Mars Child  
  
Koyuki  
  
For reviewing and I hope you all will stick around.  
  
3  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
They say each human on their pinky toe they have an invisible red string tied there.  
  
So they say that the two people who love each other that red string is tied to each other.  
  
Maybe that's the reason.  
  
Even if I want to escape from you  
  
Even if you shout and cry its not true  
  
Even if the red string tied to my toe gets tangled up  
  
Once again  
  
I start my way towards you...  
  
Perhaps...  
  
My red string is tied to yours...  
  
**********************************  
  
"All right people! Mysterious are going to start their come back in less then a week! We've got to get everything ready for them! Everything is ready except for the accessories, outfits, and their makeup style."  
  
There was a meeting going on with the stylists who were assigned to style Mysterious. They were planning their come back this week or so. The office was pretty large and most of the stylists were taking notes and writing down stuff.  
  
"Rei did you talk to Mysterious about their accessory styles?" asked the older stylist who checking out her notebook.  
  
"Yes." Replied Rei as she took out her agenda and opened it taking out a couple of signed papers.  
  
"We agreed that we'll stay simple with the accessories. Not much but a simple rings and necklaces. Also for necklaces we agreed that we won't be using those huge symbolic ones but the old fashion but elegant style necklaces. " The other stylists nodded that it was a nice idea. A lot of celebrities lost their sense of style when they went with wearing accessories that had a huge piece of jewel, the way professionals saw it those made the people wearing them look shallow.  
  
Rei took a few more pieces of paper these ones had drawings of small jewels with different kinds of accessories.  
  
"This is the kind of designs I had in mind. All the members agreed to it so I'll going out to buy a few materials to make them."  
  
All the other stylists nodded in agreement while some of them took notes to what the 19 years old girl said.  
  
Rei walked out of the office starting down the hallway to make her trip to the special shop that offered her great deals of materials. She knew that she had to do a great job on her assignment. Her pride was on the line on this job and their was no way she was going to get criticized for the accessory designs she made for Mysterious. She was determined to make the accessories that the Mysterious members were wearing to make it the most wanted accessories in the media and the entertainment business. Their accessories were going to be a one of a kind...made by herself...Rei Hino.  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
Rei groaned as she heard the very familiar voice of the person who liked to torture her. She honestly thought that in their past lives they must have had some sort of a evil connection together. Tauski Kou that person and Rei Hino.  
  
"I'm going to do my job." Said Rei her face set expressionless after all this guy was a celebrity what would the media write if they caught one of the stylist having a fit because of him.  
  
"So you're finally taking a step as Mysterious's stylist? Congratulations!!"  
  
"Thank you for congratulating me but I have no time stay here and chit chat with you Mister Tasuki Kou. So may I leave your presence?" As usual Rei's tone remained sharp and professional to Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki Kou found out that he formed some sort of a weird habit now a days. When we would just sit still he found himself hearing Rei's sharp words. Her expression and tone whenever she refuses to lose a fight. He found himself chuckling at it even without her presence. Plus...the more he laughed the more he missed her presence. So he would always throw a joke at her whenever he saw her.  
  
"What if I say no!!"  
  
At Tasuki's 'just joking' look Rei bowed her head down and muttered to herself.  
  
"He always wants everything to go his way."  
  
"Hey!! What are you muttering to yourself? Like some crazy person..."  
  
At the word of 'crazy person' Rei snapped her head back glaring hard Tasuki who looked relaxed and smiling like a fool.  
  
"What is your business if I go crazy?" she snapped at him but she had no idea how much enjoyment she was giving Tasuki.  
  
"Of course I have business in it! If our stylist goes crazy what will happen to our fashion sense!" Tasuki replied to her with a bright smile and Rei hated that smile more then the beginning. She started to mutter to herself again.  
  
"Honestly I hate everything about him from one to ten. Hate it for real."  
  
Tasuki continued to watch Rei mutter to herself and amusement was written all over his face.  
  
"What are you saying to yourself now? Are you really crazy?"  
  
Tasuki looked at Rei suspiciously and started to poke Rei's forehead with his index finger as if she was really crazy. Rei waved his hand away and looked at him with her mouth opened with shock.  
  
"Why are you going around poking my forehead?!"  
  
Tasuki looked at her his eyes opened wide as if she didn't already know.  
  
"To see if you were really crazy."  
  
"When a person goes crazy you don't go and poke them in the head!!!" Rei clutched her hands into a fist not believing she was having this conversation with him  
  
"Well...I just the that maybe your temperature rose and that you lost it for a moment."  
  
As always Tasuki refused let alone lose a few words. Rei let out a frustrated sigh wishing that she could just break his nose that was stuck so high above the clouds with his confidence. She shook her head at Tasuki and walked passed him after taking a peek at her watch.  
  
"Yo! Rei Hino!!" cried Tasuki as if he'd known Rei all his life like some sort of a buddy.  
  
"What! What do you want with a crazy woman?"  
  
"You're going to buy materials to make the accessories right? Let's go together."  
  
Without even waiting to hear what Rei had to said about he just grabbed her hand and walked out of the huge building.  
  
"Why should I go with you?"  
  
"I said I'll take you and you have so much to say about it. Honestly."  
  
They got to the parking lot and Rei was still arguing that she could walk their by herself.  
  
"Walk? How would you able to walk carrying all those materials? Do you think your superwoman or something?"  
  
Rei just couldn't believe that she was going to be stuck with this for two hours if she went with him.  
  
"I don't care. With you around I probably wouldn't be able to take of my work properly."  
  
"Really? Fine, but you know Rei Hino, when an older brother says something the younger sister should listen."  
  
"Older brother! You wish! How are you treat someone like an older brother when they don't act like an older brother."  
  
"Same goes for me as well. I'm not treating you like a younger sister because you aren't acting like a proper younger sister. You and I are so similar."  
  
Tasuki smiled with victory as Rei got in the car muttering to herself. Tasuki followed and started the engine taking the road.  
  
"You better stop muttering to yourself before I stop the car and grab my fan and tell them you and I are going out."  
  
Rei gave a sarcastic laugh and smirked to him as if like a challenge.  
  
"Let's you try."  
  
Tasuki shrugging started to turn the car to stop where a bunch of teenage girls were.  
  
"What are you crazy!!" she yelled grabbing Tasuki's steering wheel and steered the car away from the girls.  
  
"You're the one who challenged me."  
  
Rei shook her head not believing this guy sitting next to her.  
  
"Do you really want a scandal that badly?"  
  
Tasuki tilted his head one side as if saying maybe and replied,  
  
"If there's a scandal I wouldn't be the one struggling with it, it'll be you. So little lady watch what you say next time because I could grab someone and say I'm dating our new stylist."  
  
The car ride was only silent once in awhile which didn't last more then 40 seconds because Tasuki was keep on teasing and joking with Rei which probably gave her a huge headache. It took Rei half an hour to decide on the materials she wanted and an extra half an hour to keep Tasuki waiting in the car. After getting her materials Tasuki rove them to the mall to stall some time they had left.  
  
Tasuki walked into an accessory selling store and started to look around by himself while Rei was looking at some on the designs they had. Their designs were simple kinds that teenage and preteens would have.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." Tasuki called to the assistant working at the counter. The teenage girl who had a lot of piercing walked over to Tasuki trying to not look nervous. Obviously she was a fan of him.  
  
"This ring. How much is it?" He asked pointing to the silver ring with a small gem in the middle.  
  
"$35 dollars."  
  
"I'll take it. Can you wrap it?" He asked and the assistant nodded hastily.  
  
"Here you go sir." She said handing him the navy blue cover box.  
  
Tasuki smiled at the assistant and she went bright red. Rei walked over to him and they walked out of the shop.  
  
"What did you buy?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"My girlfriend's present." He replied putting the box in his jacket pocket. Rei's eyes went huge as if not believing what she just heard.  
  
"Girlfriend? You know if you look around there's a lot of people who look like their your fans. Looks like I found a weakness in you then. If I go to those people and say that you have a girlfriend I bet there'll be a huge chaos." Said Rei smirking with confidence and Tasuki returned that smirk.  
  
"Go ahead. While your telling those people I'll just go to those kids and say that you're my girlfriend." With that Tasuki started to walk away from Rei knowing that he won another round of their not counted matches.  
  
Rei stood there not believing the fact this guy beat her so many times. She was so angry for keeping getting fooled by him. In her heart she screamed out 'stupid moron!' of course she couldn't do that out loud. Especially in public. In the front page of a newspaper in huge letters it'll say,  
  
'MYSTERIOUS MEMBER TASUKI CALLED AS A STUPID MORON BY THEIR STYLIST IN PUBLIC!!!'  
  
She had to let it pass for now. She started to run to catch up with Tasuki who was probably so proud of himself.  
  
************************  
  
A daring fate.  
  
A daring smile.  
  
A daring action.  
  
A daring thought.  
  
And a daring heart.  
  
When I'm with him I become daring.  
  
He was a daring presence to me.  
  
****************************  
  
"TAMAHOME SOU!! YOU COME BACK HERE AND STAND STILL!!" yelled Serena her face all red and the five out of three members of Mysterious were cracking up. Serena held the measuring tape hard glaring at Tamahome not believing what was happening. She was here for only four-five days and this was what she was getting. She remembered the first day she met Tamahome which wasn't a long time ago. He agreed that he'll out in anyways possible to make her stay easy, but here he was causing her work to be very difficult. She was wondering if this guy had a very short remembrance.  
  
"Come on Serena! Lighten up! Aren't I better then Amiboshi? I mean he cracked up as soon as the measuring tape touched him saying that it tickles!" he argued trying to seem as if he was doing her a favour. Serena shook her head she didn't know she matured this much. Then again if you work with children you have no choice but to mature as quickly as possible.  
  
'I bet Ami and Rei have more luck going on then me.'  
  
"Stop giving the girl a hard time and get yourself measured." Said Chichiri smiling at his friend while enjoying the show the two were performing.  
  
"Yeah, unless your afraid that your head and your stomach's getting fat." Commented Nakago with a smirk on his face. Tamahome faked a horror face and placed a hand on his forehead as if he was going to faint.  
  
"How could you say such a thing! After all I'm not the conceited guy that got told by stylist for not introducing himself!" Tamahome yelled back and he smirked with victory when he saw Nakago's face go red with either anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Hey! I remember the last time I introduced myself I got told by saying my name when the whole country knows it, that by introducing myself I was showing confidence of the King of England. I have no idea what they meant but after that I decided I wouldn't introduce myself again." Defended Nakago as everyone else rolled their eyes as if telling the blond hair boy that they'll believe the fact that he's the King of England before his excuse.  
  
"Go and get measured Tamahome! Show Nakago that you're not getting fat." Said Amiboshi showing encouragement but there was slight teasing behind it. Tamahome tossed his head up high and stood in front of Serena, his arms out stretched.  
  
Serena gave a smile and started to measure his arms, legs, neck length, shoulder length, the circumference of his head, and his waist.  
  
"Waist 55cm!" she yelled out to Amiboshi who took the favour of writing down his measurements. As soon as Serena yelled the measurement out the whole group burst out laughing.  
  
"Tamahome you're getting chubby!!" yelled out Amiboshi holding his stomach from falling off the couch.  
  
"Last year he was 35cm! I wonder what happened that he started to get bigger!!" cried out Nakago walked up to Tamahome who was standing still obviously not pleased. Nakago started to poke Tamahome's stomach and shook his index finger at Tamahome.  
  
"You should really watch your figure my friend." And Tamahome slapped Nakago's finger away and crossed his arms.  
  
"Shut up Nakago! There's nothing wrong with gaining weight."  
  
Serena shook her head and said,  
  
"It would be nothing for other people but celebrity has to watch their figure. The media makes a big fuss out of little things. I mean tomorrow morning in the front page saying, 'MYSTERIOUS'S LEADER TAMAHOME SOU TURNING INTO A HUMAN PIG!!' That wouldn't be really pleasant."  
  
Chirchiri shook his head with a bright smile on his face looking sympathetically at the dark greenish colour haired boy.  
  
"Its no wonder you gained weight. I mean you eat two pounds of chocolate everyday and the only exercise you do is probably running from fans."  
  
Serena watched happily as the group members teased each other about how they should watch their 'girlish figures'. Of course it was Tamahome who said that remark to Nakago which made the blond hair boy attack the dark greenish haired boy to the couch. Their friendship was so nice to look at. While looking at them her eyes remained glued to only one person. Tamahome Sou. She didn't know what it was but she felt something about him pulling her towards him.  
  
"Hey don't you need to measure Tasuki?" asked Tamahome since Tasuki was the only one who was missing. Serena shook her head and replied,  
  
"No. He came by in the morning and said to take his measures ahead of time because he had to go somewhere." They all missed the slight darken face of Nakago's face for a moment as if he wasn't pleased about something.  
  
The group slowly moved out to either go practice more or to go and eat lunch. Only Amiboshi and Tamahome remained and Tamahome left to the hallway to go to the soda machine. Amiboshi hesitantly approached Serena and cleared his throat.  
  
"What is it Amiboshi?" she asked looking at the sandy blond hair boy who looked as if something was on his mind.  
  
"Did you ever talk to Chichiri alone? I mean did you get acquainted with him?"  
  
Serena looked at the 19 years old boy in slight confusion but nodded her head.  
  
"Yes I did. I got acquainted with him yesterday." She wanted to ask why but felt that Amiboshi was sensible enough to ask with a reason.  
  
"What do you think of him?"  
  
Serena was caught off by guard. Did he think that she was the type to judge people as nasty people? Or like in romance novels she read did he want to pair her up with Chichiri. Serena decided to not jump into conclusions after all jumping into conclusions got her into a lot of troubles before.  
  
"He's very bright and cheerful, a nice kind and a very wonderful person to be around. Then again I think you all are." She said hoping she gave the right reply. Amiboshi's face slightly scrunched up as if he was confused with something.  
  
"Do you happen to know if Rei got acquainted with Chichiri?"  
  
"I'm not sure but probably."  
  
"All right. Thank you Serena. Bye."  
  
She watched at the boy walked out scratching his head. She was curious to know what he was thinking about but knew it wasn't any of her business. Suddenly a bag of potato chips appeared in front of her face.  
  
"Want some?" asked Tamahome a mouth of chips but not spiting any out of his mouth. Serena took a handful and slightly glared at Tamahome.  
  
"Reduce eating junk food." She watched Tamahome just smile in reply and couldn't help but secretly wish that he wasn't a celebrity but an ordinary man.  
  
**************  
  
I wanted to be pretty.  
  
I wanted to be lovely.  
  
I wanted to receive interest.  
  
That...  
  
Was what I wanted to be for him.  
  
I wanted to be loved.  
  
*******************  
  
Out of the three Ami was the one who didn't talk a lot.  
  
Strong willed that she gets into a lot of fights with boys and more over comfortable to be with was Rei. Bright and loves to be surrounded by people was Serena. Ami was nothing like any of them. Whenever someone said something funny Ami instead of laughing she only gave a small smile. She would try to avoid talking unless it was something important. Sometimes Ami would wonder, how was she able to befriend people like Rei and Serena.  
  
While everyone else was taking a break Ami was drawing something focusing her mind on it. Ami loved to draw people. Whenever she drew the face of the person she didn't like she would look at their face she see all their good features that she would normally miss. That was why she found it hard to dislike other people. Even still there were people she couldn't go near.  
  
She looked at the portrait she drew. Chirchiri Ri. Whenever Ami drew a person she needed that person to be with her so she could examine their features, but she was able to draw Chichiri without him with her. After all even if she did ask Chichiri or if he was just standing nearby she doubt she would be able to draw him. There were two reasons why she wouldn't be able to draw near Chichiri's presence. One...her mind seemed to stop working and she would go blank around him. Second...whenever she entered a room that Chichiri was in or if Chichiri came into a room where she was present he would leave.  
  
Ami saw the way Chichiri was around other people. Cheerful and bright. Like the image she saw of him on television but strangely around her he would be silent and cold. She didn't understand why he was like that with her. She didn't remember doing anything to offend him so why did it seem like he didn't like her. As Ami continued to ponder her thought in the lounge she didn't notice someone coming in.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone?" asked a smooth gentle male voice. Ami looked up and saw Amiboshi looking down at her smiling warmly.  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
Amiboshi took a seat next to her and peeked at the drawing she drew.  
  
"That's really nice." He commented taking the portrait off her hands and taking a better look at it.  
  
"He's not smiling. His eyes don't have that shine as many people see in his eyes. Instead pain is written all over his eyes, some invisible pain that no one could see except those who understand him. The scar seems very symbolic. This is a very different portrait of Chichiri. I mean we get fan arts from fans and when I look at Chichiri he's always smiling. This is the first picture where he's different."  
  
Ami blushing and feeling self conscious about her drawing of Chichiri she grabbed it from Amiboshi.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't exactly planned on letting you see that picture. More honest, no one was suppose to see it."  
  
Amiboshi's smile slightly weakened feeling guilty about just taking the picture off her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." He offered his apologies to the blue haired girl who was tracing the picture with her fingers. Just like how she did when he first saw her. Tracing Chichiri's picture.  
  
"That's okay." Ami traced around Chichiri's face then around his eyes and then to his scar. She sometimes felt as if she was obsessed with Chichiri. He was the only celebrity she usually paid attention to. She didn't even watch that much television but she never missed a show where Chichiri appeared in.  
  
"Are you upset about it?"  
  
Ami turned to look at Amiboshi, her ocean blue eyes held confusion as if she didn't understand what he meant, and shock as if she got caught for some crime.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Amiboshi just gave her a small understanding smile and Ami waited for the sandy blond haired boy to continue on.  
  
"Upset that Chichiri is different to you. On television and to the public he's known as the most warmhearted member of the group and yet he's cold to you. On television and to the public he's cheerful and always smiling for anyone and yet he didn't give you one single smile. On television and to the public you see him so friendly with everyone and yet he doesn't speak a single word to you. You feel as if you did something wrong to Chichiri because you are the only one he treats differently."  
  
Ami couldn't hide her shock at how much Amiboshi knew. He knew so much she felt her palms go sweaty a sign that a person is nervous. Ami wanted to open her dry lips and deny it. She didn't know why she wanted to deny it but she just did. She wanted to stand up and yell at Amiboshi that he was wrong. But...she couldn't. Two reasons. One, she could never yell at anyone to make herself feel better. Two, she knew it was true. Wasn't that what she was pondering about just before Amiboshi came in.  
  
Amiboshi got up from his seat next to Ami and looked down at her sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry. Sooner or later he'll be warm to you as well. This is just another side of Chichiri that the media doesn't know about. The side where not even some of the members know about."  
  
With that Amiboshi walked out leaving Ami alone with her thoughts. Only she wasn't alone for a long time. Chichiri walked in to the lounge. He stopped midway when he saw her and she saw that he was wearing a blue contact of his mahogany to match the other eye. She didn't like it. If she couldn't see the original mahogany eyes he started his life with she would prefer the one original eye he started with and the replacement of the other eye.  
  
Ami rose from her seat and looked at Chichiri who was standing near the doorway.  
  
"Hello." Ami managed to say while nodding her head, which seemed to stiff.  
  
Chichiri just looked at her once and walked across the room and entered another room. At his disappearance Ami felt upset at him again. Just a greeting...just one word...that was all he could give...and she could be very happy...  
  
And... Ami blamed herself who seemed so stupid.  
  
Why couldn't she just laugh out loud and shout a greeting? Why was it that whenever she saw him her body would so stiff as metal and wouldn't be able to move? Ami just stood there and continued to blame herself for not being able to be like that.  
  
Suddenly Serena burst through the door as if in a hurry she searched the room for something.  
  
"Hey Ami!" the blonde haired girl shouted and ran to the other door which Chichiri entered awhile ago. As soon as Serena entered the room she heard loud laughter from Serena who shouted something happily and she heard Chichiri's laugh and he said something back to the blonde haired girl. Serena quickly came out of the room holding a piece of paper and waved to Ami before running out of the lounge.  
  
Ami stood there a small smile on her face. What if that was her? What is she was more like Serena? What if she laughed and shouted a greeting to Chichiri? Would he return it back or would he just look at her once and walk away.  
  
Was it fate? Fate that she met him? Or was it an accident? Maybe she wasn't supposed to meet him but she did.  
  
Chichiri watched as Serena ran out looking for a piece of paper where she wrote her ideas on. He smiled at how bright the girl was, she shouted a loud greeting for him as if his hearing was gone and he wouldn't be able to hear if she spoke in a calmer tone. As soon as she left his thought wondered to the other girl...the blue haired girl...Ami Mizuno. Ami Mizuno seemed as if she didn't know how to laugh and wasn't bright. She remained a calmed and expressionless as she threw a greeting at him. He was afraid that if he stood there where she threw the greeting at him he might have yelled out, 'Laugh while you live will you' he quickly left her in the lounge to the room next door. If he did yell that to her it would've been a sight to see.  
  
He continued to lie down on the couch. Strangely he didn't feel like practicing today. Normally he would be chasing after Tamahome and Tasuki to get them to practice but today he didn't feel like it.  
  
He kept on seeing Ami's eyes on his mind. Her eyes were clear to see since what happened two-three days ago when she found her lying on the floor not moving, she mistook him for being dead. He couldn't believe anyone was so innocent enough to believe in something like that.  
  
Her eyes seemed so sad but with depth.looked very clear but couldn't see the ending...her painful teardrops...her painful teardrops she was looking at him with...because he caused her to cry.  
  
He jumped up from the couch and walked out the door and was slightly surprised to see her still standing where she exactly was.  
  
"Is something wrong??"  
  
Ami was surprised to see Chichiri out of the room. She thought that she would have to knock on the door to tell him that she was leaving so he could come out.  
  
"Or is there something..."  
  
"How about smiling a bit?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ami looked at him confused but Chichiri quickly left the lounge as soon as the word left his mouth. He didn't regret it. He just didn't know why he just went up to her suddenly and said that.  
  
'How about smiling a bit?'  
  
Ami still felt as if he was here as his words rang in her ear.  
  
Ami walked to the huge mirror hanging from the wall, and tried smiling...it didn't look natural or fresh.  
  
She never knew she looked so weird smiling.  
  
Ami fell to the floor in front of the mirror.  
  
'How about smiling a bit?'  
  
That was the first time she heard his voice clearly...  
  
And...the first time that he spoke to her first...  
  
That was enough to make her happy and feel good...  
  
On Ami's face a happy smile filled her face.  
  
The mirror reflected Ami's most beautiful image...  
  
She was smiling the loveliest smile...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN: Hello hello!! Thank you to all those who reviewed and are reading!! I feel as if I'm placing my ideas very slowly onto the story but I promise you the story will get better as if continues. Adios until I update again! 


	5. Chapter Four

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
4  
  
*************************  
  
Just being with that person is happy enough.  
  
Especially because that person is you.  
  
That's why I fell so hard on you and can't escape.  
  
When I see myself like that I get so angry.  
  
Even if I throw my anger on you.  
  
Understand that its not my truth.  
  
I'm just having a fit because I'm afraid I might get tossed away by you.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It was a lovely morning. The sun was shining high above the sky and a soft breeze going around the air. Rei was going through the side door as she usually did but her steps slowed down as she heard voices with dislikeable words.  
  
"Look, is that the girl?"  
  
"Yeah, the new stylist who's been hanging with Tasuki so much?"  
  
"Who does she think she is?  
  
"I also get in the same car with Tasuki! I bet she's trying seduce him!"  
  
Rei gripped her hands into a fist and turned her heels and started to walk towards the teenage girls looking very confident.  
  
"Want to try saying that in my face? I'm sure it'll have more meaning to say it front of my face?"  
  
The girls looked at Rei shock and a sarcastic smirk crept up to Rei's face as she glared coldly at the girls.  
  
"Listen I'm Mysterious's stylist for one year and like it or not I will be sending a lot of time with them. Including your precious Tasuki Kou. Also when did riding a car with some mean that a person was trying to seduce someone? Get your facts correct and trust me next time you have a problem with me come and say it in my face!" Rei turned her heels and started to walk away when a familiar voice call to her.  
  
"Rei Hino!!"  
  
Rei didn't have to turn her back to see the owner of the voice. She knew who it was. It was the precious Tasuki Kou that the fans wanted to protect from other girls. She stood still until Tasuki reached her and glared at him coldly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you first thing in the morning?" He asked scratching his head. Rei moved her eyes to the side and saw the girls looking at her, they looked more furious.  
  
"Urgh! She must have cast a spell on him or something!"  
  
"Why don't we go see the president of the FY Entertainment and ask them to change the stylist?"  
  
"Yeah! I just can't see her with Tasuki and more over hanging with the other members!"  
  
Those girls spoke very loud. As if they were daring Rei to come up to them and slap them in the face or something. Tasuki of course heard it and looked down at Rei sympathetically.  
  
"Rei, I'm sorry..."  
  
Without waiting to hear the rest of Tasuki's apology Rei stormed away with Tasuki chasing after her. He caught her wrist and tightened his grip so she wouldn't escape and dragged her forcefully to an empty room.  
  
"What! Now what do you want! Want to get me fired or something, Mister Tasuki Kou." She snapped at him sharply and placing venom in his name. Tasuki looked slightly hurt and looked down at the floor not able to look at Rei straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm really sorry Rei. I guess I shouldn't have forced you into my car yesterday and made you wonder off with me. I didn't..." Before Tasuki could finish the rest of his apology Rei cut him off place.  
  
"What? Didn't think? Exactly!! You didn't think Mister Tasuki Kou! You celebrities really are dunce when it comes to what fans think!! Dunce when it comes to how scandals are created!! Every action even a little action could go off and ruin people! People you work with! For example, me!!! You don't understand even for a joke you say something kind or show a kind action towards people like me, you could go off and ruin them!"  
  
Tasuki remained silent he didn't how he should reply to her. He knew that if a scandal was created, nothing bad will happen to him but to Rei, it could end her career, which was just beginning. Rei let out a sarcastic laugh and looked at Tasuki coldly.  
  
"But it's a good thing that you and I aren't really dating. Thanks to that reason I could stand and say something. However if I didn't have that I really ruined. I would have to disappear right from your fans and I wouldn't have any right to say something. "  
  
Leaving that as her last words Rei left the room. Tasuki could do nothing but watch Rei leave the room.  
  
It was true that he did forget. He forgot about the fans that were so possessive of him. He didn't think that Rei would get hurt because of him. He caused pain in Rei. Thanks to that pain she was going to be further to reach. For the first time Tasuki saw pain in Rei's violet eyes, for the first time her eyes didn't have the fire in them, and he felt pain in his heart. He hated his actions yesterday. Who was he to cause pain in Rei. What was so great about him? What was so great about Mysterious's Tasuki Kou.  
  
However, he could forget it. He could forget the fact that he was Mysterious's Tasuki Kou. Rei Hino...Rei Hino who was so feisty and sharp was precious to him enough, to make him throw away his image of Mysterious's Tasuki Kou. That was how important she was coming towards him as. For Rei Hino he could throw away the title he wore for six years if she allowed him to have her as his most precious person.  
  
Mysterious's Tasuki Kou, Tasuki Kou as how Rei Hino saw him as, and the normal and ordinary Tasuki Kou was in love with Rei Hino...  
  
Rei sat on the empty staircase solemnly. She was feeling very gloomy and was thankful that this incident wasn't made into a scandal...yet. She didn't regret the fact that she threw her anger all on Tasuki. She felt as if he deserved it after all those were his fans. She felt like crying but she didn't. She wasn't weak and she wasn't so darn emotional as well. It was just so frustrating. Then again this is entertainment business.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked a smooth cool voice coming from right behind her. Rei turned around and her calm violet eyes clashed with cold blue eyes. The tall handsome blond hair guy sat himself next to Rei and Rei just glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Nakago just looked at Rei and gave a small smile.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone at times like these." He answered and Rei let out a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Oh, so Mister Nakago Gi you are going to keep me company. Look I had it enough from Tasuki I don't need one from you." She got up and was turning her heels to walk down the steps when she felt him grab her hand.  
  
"Look Rei, I understand that you're frustrated by you got to understand. Sit, let's talk and if you want we could make fun of Tasuki." He said offering her a comfortable smile and let her hand go allowing her to make a choice. Rei sat back down and a frown was on her face as she looked up at Nakago.  
  
"Since when were we on a first name basis?"  
  
"Well, I don't think we could handle a year by just going by Mister No Manner Snob and Miss Fire Who Happens To Wear a Rip Stocking, can we?" He offered her a teasing smile and Rei couldn't help but smile a bit.  
  
"All right, Nakago. But hear me out before my one year is up I will make you into a human." Rei said and Nakago raised an eyebrow at her as if she said the most unbelievable thing ever.  
  
"That's more for Tasuki don't you think?" At the mention of the guy's name Rei's face dropped down and Nakago couldn't believe himself for doing something so stupid.  
  
"I think I better watch my actions with Mister Tasuki Kou." She said in a serious tone and Nakago decided he'll have to make her feel more ease with the subject, to try to make sure she didn't see Tasuki as a bad guy. After all Tasuki is his team member and his friend.  
  
"Don't be too mad at Tasuki. Its not his fault the fans are a bit possessive of him."  
  
"Perhaps but he should watch actions with women. Can't he stop being such a playboy!"  
  
"I don't think Tasuki's actions are a bit different with you then with other women. From what I see perhaps it has a deeper meaning."  
  
Rei huffed at Nakago's suggestion and decided she didn't feel like discussing this topic anymore. After all she decided what she was going to do. She was going to watch her actions.  
  
"Honestly though Nakago, I think the biggest player is sitting right next to me." She said sneaking a glance from Nakago who looked horrified.  
  
"ME!! A PLAYER!!"  
  
Rei chuckled at his reaction she probably expected any reaction but this. Nakago Gi's cool and calm image came tumbling down at the word that he was a bigger player then Tasuki.  
  
"Who did you think I was talking about? The King of England?"  
  
Nakago's face turned red which Rei never thought was possible for someone like him to lose his cool.  
  
"BELIEVE ME REI HINO!! I AM NOT A PLAYER OR A PLAYBOY FOR THAT MATTER!! THE WORD PLAYER FITS TASUKI MORE AND I RESENT BEING CALLED A PLAYER!!"  
  
"More like you represent it." She muttered under her breath but loud enough for Nakago to hear. The two continued on with Rei laughing at Nakago's reaction.  
  
Why didn't he know then that this girl made his heart jump?  
  
Why didn't he know then that this girl made him feel different from everyone else?  
  
Why didn't he know then that this was the girl he would lose his heart to?  
  
If he knew then would he have embraced the fact or pushed it away?  
  
He would never know what he would have done if he'd known...  
  
Because.  
  
Back then Nakago Gi didn't know this.  
  
****************  
  
Don't worry about anything...  
  
I'll protect you...  
  
****************  
  
Everyone sat in the office around the round table, of course there were a couple people missing. While Rei and Nakago were nowhere to be seen, Ami went out to search for the two. Everyone was serious about the problem that rising with the fans.  
  
"This is stupid! We are stylists! We don't deserve to be treated this way!!" Serena was yelling in fury pulling her blond hair.  
  
"What did Mr. Kwna say?" asked Amiboshi looking concern. He couldn't understand why the fans had to be so possessive. It wasn't as if they were planning on leaving them or something.  
  
"He just told us to watch our actions. To be careful on how we are with you guys when the fans are around. Its not like we're going out with you guys or anything. Why do we have to be careful? We came to style not looking for love!" Serena yelled and she raised her head and saw Tasuki holding his head looking angry at himself.  
  
"Its not your fault Tasuki. Don't worry about Rei, she knows that the fans overreact and in time she'll forget what happened."  
  
But Serena's words had no affect on the people in this room. Serena let out a frustrated scream and walked out of the office. Tamahome looked up and followed Serena out and into the lounge. He saw her looking down at the backside of the building where the fans were.  
  
"Are you concern?" he asked and Serena turned back looking slightly confused to what he was saying. If he was asking about Rei wasn't that an obvious answer.  
  
"Concern that this might happen to you? That we get the littlest of friendly the fans might have a fury."  
  
Serena smiled a little and looked down at the crowds of teenagers. She felt angry with them. She and her friends didn't come to steal away their precious Mysterious away from them but to style them.  
  
"No. We never did anything wrong so why should we be concern. I was thought that when you work with people you must be friendly with them but I never realized that in the entertainment business that being friendly could ruin some people."  
  
Serena didn't speak the whole truth. Of course she was afraid. It hasn't been a week since they've been here and look what already happened. She was afraid of course. What if the same thing happened to her? What if these situations got bigger that they would have to leave?  
  
As she spoke Tamahome looked down at his fans. For six years they were in the entertainment business. They didn't know that fans would become so possessive of them. Scandals happened often. Sometimes it would get so serious some people who got the scandal had to leave the entertainment business. Tamahome felt frustrated at his fans for always jumping into conclusions. Why couldn't they understand that they weren't going to leave them? However Tamahome couldn't be angry at his fans. They were what got them so successful. But Tamahome knew the pain in scandals. He got himself a huge one and the one that caused so much pain on people just three years ago.  
  
"We're sorry. If we didn't force Mr. Kwan to have you three as our stylists this wouldn't have happened. You probably would have been assigned to Goddess and none of this would have happened." Said Tamahome looking down at the floor and turning his back to the window.  
  
"No. We could have rejected the favour but we didn't. We wanted to become your stylists so we could create a newer and a better image for Mysterious. We chose this path as Mysterious's stylist."  
  
The two looked at each other and offered tiny smiles of comfort to each other.  
  
"I'll promise you something. I'll promise you that I'll try to protect you girls from these difficult situations."  
  
"You better keep that promise Tamahome."  
  
Tamahome nodded and watched as Serena jump onto the couch, grabbing an apple and munching on it. He wasn't sure if he could keep the promise. He couldn't watch all three girls at the same time trying to protect them from getting hurt. Being a leader was a bigger responsibility. He felt everything that happened could have been avoided if he helped them be more careful. He promised that he wouldn't let these girls face any situations like this again. And...promised that he would protect Serena from getting a scandal like this.  
  
*************************************  
  
Being able to do something for someone is a happy thing.  
  
If say you're going to do something for someone but it turns out you did that for your sakes  
  
That is a very sad thing  
  
***********************  
  
Ami practically wondered everywhere in the building looking for Rei. The members said not to worry about Nakago since he never liked to come to meetings involving scandals and rumors. The blue haired girl decided to call it quits but she couldn't help but worry about Rei. She was tough and strong willed so many people would think that she could handle this by herself. Those people who thought like that didn't know Rei like her. Rei needs someone in situation like this. Rei always needs someone next to her, not because she's not strong enough to stand alone, but because she's a human. Humans need company.  
  
Ami opened the door to the large waiting room outside the office. She looked through the glass door of the office where the meeting was supposed to take place. A lot of people were missing. Rei and Nakago who wasn't here from the beginning and Serena and Tamahome who must've left in the middle of it. Also Chichiri wasn't there as well. Slowly and one by one the people left and only Tasuki and Amiboshi was left. Ami watch the two and left pity for the red haired boy. It was obvious that he blamed himself and even if Ami and everyone told him it wasn't his fault he didn't listen. To be even more truthful Ami couldn't say she didn't blame the older red haired boy even the least bit, because then that would be a lie.  
  
Deciding that there would be no point in going inside the office Ami decided to go out and get some fresh air. Ami slowly looked up and her eyes found the image of Chichiri Ri. The frustrated looking blue haired man looked up and his steps slowed down. They were only two meters away from each other, neither seemed to know which action they should take. Since the run in at the lounge they haven't seen each other.  
  
Ami felt her body stiffening and her mouth went dry as the desert. Hesitantly she took a step forward towards Chichiri. As if waking up from a nightmare Chichiri looked slightly surprised. He quickly changed his path and walked out of the building to wear Ami's destination was suppose to be. Ami stood there slightly hurt by his actions. If she was Rei or Serena or anyone else Chichiri would've probably ran to them and greeted them cheerfully. But she wasn't any of those people. She was Ami Mizuno and sadly for her there's a solid block of ice between herself and Chichiri. Ami doubted if she would ever be able to melt that ice.  
  
She changed her destination and walked into a spare room and took out her CD player. Placing the earphones gently on her ear Ami pushed PLAY and drowned into the music.  
  
"Please calm down! Please don't make things hard for us! There's nothing between Tasuki and Miss Hino so please don't overreact!" Tasuki yelled towards the fan soothingly. The fans that stood in front of the front area of the building slowly calmed themselves down believing this reasonable blue haired man. Chichiri smiled cheerfully towards the fan and said,  
  
"Why don't you all go home now. All of you are teenagers, go home and study."  
  
The fans returned the smile to Chichiri and called out goodbyes to him and cleared out from the front area of the building. Chichiri let out a sigh of relief. As soon as he found himself alone outside he began to wonder. Those words...for who's sakes did he say those words? For Tasuki his group member and friend? Wasn't that the reason he was headed out of the building?  
  
But then again, he saw Ami right before he left the building. Her blue hair hanging gently off her face she looked so peaceful and lovely. He noticed concern in her expression and it didn't take a genius to know that she was worried about her friend. When she saw him the two stared at each other for a while, and finally when she made a step towards him, he walked out of the building. Out to tell his fans, to tell them to calm down and not to worry about anything. But for who's sake did he really say those words for?  
  
Tasuki...or...himself?  
  
Chichiri shook his head and with a small smile he walked back into the building. Silence covered the whole place. Not a single sound...except for someone gently singing. A lovely voice, not the kind of voice singers had but innocent and clean. Curious Chichiri followed the voice and stopped in front of a wooden door. It was one of the spare rooms the building had. Turning the knob Chichiri opened it just enough he could see inside but not get caught.  
  
Ami Mizuno.  
  
Without thinking that anyone was here to see her she was slightly moving to the song, singing gently. Her voice was so calm it gave comfort to just hear it ring in your ears. Such a good feeling. Chichiri closed the door silently shut knowing that if she saw him the comfortable smile she wore would disappear. He knew that whenever he wasn't around, that it was the moment she was the most loveliest of all.  
  
And...knowing that Chichiri's face darkened.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
AN: Hello to all reading!! Thank you to all that reviewed! I think this is my weakest chapter yet. However I promise you that it will improve as the story moves on. So I hope you all will stay until I reach my end. The character relations seems to come out slowly but don't worry their interaction will increase. Well until next chapter! 


	6. Chapter Five

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
5  
  
*************  
  
I like you  
  
I like you  
  
I like you  
  
I can say this a thousand, million, and trillion times but somehow it wouldn't be enough  
  
There isn't a word that I can use to describe my feelings  
  
*********************************************  
  
It wasn't a big rumour going around the entertainment business but a small one going on among fans. The small rumour slowly disappeared among the fans until only it was a slight whisper between one or two fans. There was peace among the group members and everything was normal again. Except for two things, Tasuki's fresh natural smile was gone and the relation between Rei and Tasuki was so silent and stiff no one could be around those two together.  
  
The group and their stylists were out getting their music video filmed. Everyone was busy running around getting the lightings right. Serena was throwing clothes to the members and Ami was fixing their makeup and wiping off their sweat. From those people Tasuki could be seem sitting alone in the grass looking miserable. Rei was the only person missing from the staff of people organizing the music video. She was out to get the accessory she sent out to get designed. That was why Tasuki was looking more down. He offered to go with her hoping to get some time to talk to her.  
  
"No thank you Mister Kou. I believe I could handle this myself besides shouldn't you be at the shoot?"  
  
That was all she said with an expressionless face and walked past him. Things were very different since the incident. Rei Hino was very cold and professional with him and he couldn't easily make a joke to her.  
  
"Tasuki?"  
  
Tasuki looked up blankly at Nakago who called his name unusually cautiously. Looking back at him Nakago wore a very concern face, in fact for the last few days his concern seemed to get bigger.  
  
"Are you still sorry for Rei?" Nakago asked and Tasuki stared back at him, jealous that Nakago was able to speak her name so freely without feeling guilty. He remembered seeing Nakago and for the past few days. Since the little rumour among the fans the two seemed to have some sort of a mutual understanding. But Tasuki doubted if anything romantic would happen between them.  
  
"...Maybe..."  
  
Was he sorry? Wasn't there a strong word then sorry express his feeling??  
  
"Rei's doing fine as if nothings wrong and the rumour among the fans disappeared. So will you throw away that sorry expression? That expression is probably what causes Rei to feel so uncomfortable with you."  
  
"Re...ally..."  
  
Tasuki tried to force a laugh that came out sounding like a horse's laugh. Suddenly they heard a scream from Amiboshi. Serena was yelling at him for not listening and wandering around, for that she whacked his back. Amiboshi without getting to give any explanation was getting dragged away. Nakago shook his head blond hair falling at his eyes and walked towards them trying to help Amiboshi out. As soon as Nakago left, Tasuki started to stare down at the ground.  
  
A sorry expression was what Nakago called it. A sorry expression. Tasuki raised his head and stared at the clear blue sky that didn't have any hint of clouds. It wasn't being sorry or guilty...it was pain from Rei who pushed him away. Pain and what that pain couldn't hide was the love. It wasn't because of guilt or being sorry but because of love.  
  
He saw Rei running swiftly holding a large bag running as if her life depended on it.  
  
"You got it?" He asked standing in front of her to block her way. Rei looked slightly uncomfortable  
  
"Yes. Excuse me I have to start placing the accessories on the members who are ready for the shoot. You better get ready Mister Kou."  
  
With that Rei walked past him and from behind his back he was able to hear her greeting all his members happily and warmly.  
  
"Hey! Which one's mine? Oh, I love this blue topaz star brooch!" Tamahome's voice cried out like an excited little boy standing in front of a candy store.  
  
"Got fine taste Tamahome, that one is yours. You'll be wearing that for your shooting near the ocean bridge."  
  
Tamahome. She called him Tamahome and not Mister Sou. He was the only one in the group she was professional and cold to. He slowly got ready accepting the clothes Serena designed earning a few yells from her for not paying attention. From Ami she placed gentle makeup on his face and she quietly told him to smile a bit when they started filming. After that Rei walked towards him holding two pieces of accessories. One was an aquamarine white brooch that seemed to have shooting star effects. The other one was rose gold diamond and emerald boule estate ring hanging from a thin gold chain.  
  
Tasuki watched Rei intensely as she placed the accessories on him. He noticed that her hands were shaking a bit uncomfortable under his stare like some lab rat.  
  
"Ami! Come here and fix Mister Kou's makeup!" She yelled taking her hands off the necklace she placed just outside of his black leather jacket.  
  
Rei turned around looking to Ami who finished doing makeup for Nakago. Ami nodded and came over as Rei started to walk away from Tasuki and to Tamahome who was arguing with Chichiri for an accessory they both wanted.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out! Let's see the accessory you're fighting for." Rei exclaimed cheerfully taking the tiny piece of accessory from Chichiri's hand. It was a bright star amethyst sapphire with a touch of white. The star sapphire was known as the "Stone of Destiny." The star's three crossed lines are said to represent faith, hope, and destiny. It was obvious the two boys were attracted to the stone. It wasn't easy for her to find one and the meaning itself of the stone would make anyone want it.  
  
"Tell you what, this one I made for Amiboshi but...I could try to find more star sapphires and make one for each of you." Rei watched with a smile as the two older boys think it out and hesitantly the two nodded.  
  
"Alright! You promised us one!" cried Tamahome staring right at Rei's violet eyes to see if she was tricking them into giving her the stone. Rei nodded giving the two a fresh smile. Soon the director called the two to start shooting their scene.  
  
Rei's smile disappeared from her face and the cool wind brushed past her. Tasuki's eyes were still on her, she was able to feel it. She couldn't understand it. It wasn't his fault. That incident wasn't his fault but he was keep giving her that sorry expression. Even if it was his fault he didn't need his pity or whatever he wanted to call it. She wanted to go up to him and tell him that she was all right. But she was afraid that if she stood in front of him no words would be able to escape from her lips.  
  
She bit her lips and closed her eyes trying to let the slight guilt of treating Tasuki differently from others past by. But...she wasn't doing this for herself. She was doing this for Tasuki Kou. She was afraid that if she went near him that things would get hard for him, that things might get hard for Mysterious's Tasuki Kou. No words, no explanation, no comfort would she give to him. If she went near him...Tasuki Kou...he might just break...she feared that too much.  
  
The filming began and everyone surrounded around the area. Tamahome was up first. He was sitting on the grass next to the ocean with a lot of mood hanging around him. The wind brushing his hair gave him a different image from the silly one everyone was used to. He held a ring on his hand and twirled it around and got up with determination. He drew his arm back and out forth the ring went flying into the ocean.  
  
"Cut!!" yelled the director and Tamahome opened his palm revealing the ring, which everyone thought he threw into the ocean.  
  
"Just incase this ring cost a lot I didn't throw it in! So Rei how much is it worth?!" he yelled towards her holding the ring above his head and Rei couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"I just picked that out from a corner store for 75 cents."  
  
Everyone broke into laughter as Tamahome's face fell and looked at the ring in disappointment.  
  
"I was looking for a stupid rock about the size of this ring for nothing? Oh well. Hey Nakago you can have this!" yelled Tamahome his face all sudden full of light as he tossed the tall blond haired boy the cheap ring.  
  
"Oh, I'm really going to need this!" Nakago yelled out sarcastically looking at the ring and just stuffed in his pocket.  
  
The filming continued and finally it was Tasuki's solo shot near walking in the deserted area.  
  
"Rei go fix Tasuki's necklace!" the director yelled and Rei quickly ran to the red haired boy. Tasuki was able to smell Rei's shampoo at such close distance. If nobody was here he was sure she would have just pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"Alright everyone! Good work for today!" the director yelled and the staff ran around packing their stuff up so they could leave. However the members were staying behind for an interview.  
  
Tasuki looked around the crowd and saw Rei packing up the accessories in a big blue bag. With a determine expression written all over his face Tasuki ran to her direction and caught her wrist in a swift motion.  
  
"LET GO!!"  
  
Rei struggled to get out of his grip and search for people. No matter how much she wanted to escape from his grip she didn't want anyone to see them. Tasuki ignored her yells and threats and continued to drag her like a doll to the desert side of the area. But Tasuki couldn't ignore the pain in his heart Rei's image was causing him. Did she really hate to be around him? Did she hate that much to yell out threats that didn't sound so empty.  
  
"What do you want??" Rei asked as soon as Tasuki let go of her wrist, instead of running away she decided to let him get straight to the point.  
  
Tasuki just stared at her violet eyes burning with flame that screamed out murder. The more Tasuki stared into her eyes he found himself getting greedy.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Tasuki gave no respond and didn't even acknowledge that he even heard her.  
  
"If you have nothing to say...I shall leave. I still have things to do. So excuse me."  
  
Rei gave a slight nod to Tasuki and turned her back and started to take steps away from him. Tasuki watched her and was getting nervous. If he lost this moment now, if he let her go now, he would never get her back again. Tasuki quickly took ran towards her and grabbed her wrist making her face him. She looked slightly shocked and Tasuki was able to see clearly into her eyes. Pain reflected in her violet eyes and in her violet eyes he saw himself.  
  
"How long are you going to be cold and silent? How long are you going to be cold and silent to only me?"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Rei looked at Tasuki as if nothing was wrong with her and something serious was wrong with his brain.  
  
"Come back to being you. The Rei Hino I first met. This image doesn't fit with you Rei Hino."  
  
"How much do you know about me to tell me what fits me and what doesn't. I personally think that Mister Tasuki Kou that you are in no position to tell me about my image. I would appreciate it if you would take your interest off me. Mister Kou, I find it uncomfortable that you concerning for my image."  
  
For a moment the two just stared at each other. With Tasuki's slight pained amber eyes and Rei's violet eyes that she tried to make look empty whenever he was the person looking at her.  
  
"I shall leave."  
  
Rei pushed Tasuki's hand away from her hand and turned her heel, before she could take one step Tasuki spoke.  
  
"I...like you."  
  
Rei found herself not able to move and Tasuki stood still just staring at her back.  
  
"Not this unconfident Rei Hino who let's everything I say past by her, but Rei Hino who's strong willed and won't let me get away with a single word I say. So...so...please return to the Rei Hino I first met."  
  
Very slowly Rei turned herself towards Tasuki looking shocked and speechless. She licked her lips wanting to speak but no sound would escape from her dry lips. Slowly and carefully Tasuki wrapped his arms around Rei's thin waist and buried his head in her neck, feeling her soft silky skin he sighed.  
  
"I trust that you'll come back to the Rei Hino I know. Also...I trust you'll return...to my heart who only knows only one woman."  
  
The two stood still holding each other in their embrace. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. Nakago Gi. He saw Tasuki dragging Rei off. He wanted to leave this to Tasuki to take care but strangely his brain told him to follow them. Watching them, he didn't need words to know what was going on. Nakago looked away from the two, feeling a strange pain in his heart. What that pain was he didn't know.  
  
************************************  
  
Behind the name is a person with laughter...  
  
Behind the laughter is a fresh person...  
  
The more you think of her the bright colour pink comes to mind...  
  
That is the woman I shall love...  
  
**************************  
  
"Janet!!" Tamahome greeted brightly to the familiar reporter.  
  
"Hey Tamahome!!" the chestnut haired woman greeted back hugging the taller and younger man.  
  
"Let's get down to business I have a dozen questions to ask you."  
  
As the interview went on smoothly Serena's scream suddenly distracted them.  
  
"I'm sorry! Sorry about that! Continue you what you were doing." She said picking herself off the ground gathering the boxes that fell down with her. Tamahome chuckled and shook his head at the clumsy girl.  
  
Janet looked at Serena curiously and turned to look at Tamahome.  
  
"She's one of those girl with a future for the fashion business right? So its true. FY offered them a job here and you guys are fogging them as your personal stylists." Janet shook her head at them and Tamahome just shrugged.  
  
"So Tamahome the fans want to know what kind of girl are you looking for?"  
  
Tamahome was silent thinking and his eyes traveled to the short clumsy blond haired girl who was help packing.  
  
"Behind their name is a person with laughter. Behind their laughter is a fresh person and the more you think of her the bright colour pink comes to mind."  
  
Janet placed the pen under her chin and looked at what she wrote, and looked up at Tamahome suspiciously.  
  
"It changed. For three years when I asked you this question you said a girl who reminded you of the fresh colour orange. Its pink now. "  
  
There was a quick flash of sadness in Tamahome's dark eyes before it came back to his usual cheerful ones.  
  
"Things change Janet. People change. People meet different people from the people they once knew." As he replied his eyes traveled to Serena and slowly his sadness would've been clear to anyone who had their heart broken.  
  
"Bye Janet! I'll buy you dinner some time!" yelled Tamahome to the older girl who was slowly disappearing from his sight.  
  
"Yeah! I'll make sure you do!" she yelled back and Tamahome watched as the reporter get in the car and drive away.  
  
Tamahome turned his head around from the left direction to the right direction. He licked his dry lips when he caught sight of Serena and started to walk towards her.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Serena rubbed the back of her head glaring at Tamahome who just whacked her with the back of his hand.  
  
"That was for causing such a racket during the interview. I mean you screamed twice during mine, then you ran and knocked Amiboshi off his chair on his, on Nakago's you crashed your head into the camera, for Chichiri's you tried to be helpful and offer juice but spilled it on both the reporter and Chichiri, and on Tasuki's you decided to crack up on the floor for something Rei told you. Honestly."  
  
Serena just muttered under her breath and walked away from Tamahome and slumped onto a chair.  
  
"I'm so tired I could die~~~"  
  
She yawned loudly and her face scrunched up looking like a thousand years old witch.  
  
"Serena, can't you use words nicely? Tired you could die? What kind of a girl uses those words? I bet Ami doesn't talk like that." said Tamahome and he looked down at Ami who was checking her items over again. He smiled sweetly and asked to the petite girl,  
  
"Ami how are you feeling? Tired right?"  
  
"No. Just a little. Probably because I'm not used to it, I'm sure I'll get used to it soon." Said Ami feeling a little embarrassed as if she came between Serena and Tamahome's talk.  
  
"See Serena! Can't you talk more politely and gently like a nice young lady? Honestly." Tamahome shook his head at the blonde girl who had her bottom lip out as if upset.  
  
"Look who's talking? You always go around playing tricks on me and tease me while to Ami you act like the perfect gentleman. You eat like a pig around so much people that you're starting to resemble a pig!!"  
  
After yelling that out Serena started to walk away feeling slightly upset and a little jealous at Ami. She knew that a lot of guys liked Ami because she was pretty and silent but she felt jealous at her friend when Tamahome's interest traveled to her friend.  
  
"Hey Serena!!" yelled Tamahome and Serena stopped walking and turned around hoping that he was going to apologize and say that he liked her the way she was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you a woman!! Or are you actually a man!!"  
  
"Wha...what?!"  
  
Tamahome laughed out loud that it would probably travel up to the space. Serena looked at him horrified that he would throw a joke at her when she expected an apology from him or something  
  
"I'm going to hurt you when I catch you!!"  
  
"Catch me and say that!!"  
  
Tamahome started run across the field with Serena chasing him behind. The soft breeze of summer and the sun high in the middle of the sky, there was nothing more comfortable for them.  
  
"EVERYONE!!! SERENA TSUKINO IS ACTUALLY A MAN!!!!! "  
  
Tamahome exclaimed as the staff chuckled in amusement at the two who were supposedly adults. Serena's face became red as a tomato but she couldn't help but smile at bit at Tamahome. His dark greenish hair flying past him glittering like emeralds in the sunlight, he looked like a prince out of a fairytale. The wind brushed past Tamahome and his scent was given to Serena.  
  
His scent that she was so used to now...  
  
His jokes that she was now used to...  
  
She became used to everything...  
  
That had to do with Tamahome Sou.  
  
Tamahome Sou... This two words...that she became so used to...  
  
"Just wait until I catch you!!!"  
  
"Catch me then you can say that!!!"  
  
If they could become used to each other...  
  
Perhaps that would be happiness...  
  
Tamahome Sou to Serena Tsukino... Serena Tsukino to Tamahome Sou...if they could become used to each other...  
  
Already Serena Tsukino became used to him...now if only if he would...  
  
She would have to wait...  
  
For Tamahome Sou to become used to Serena Tsukino...  
  
Strangely...  
  
Serena knew that Tamahome wasn't ready to accept someone into his heart...  
  
Why?  
  
She didn't know that part...  
  
**************************  
  
To go near you I must change  
  
If I change and you would accept me...  
  
I would change everything about me...  
  
My hair...  
  
My voice...  
  
My style...  
  
My personality...  
  
Anything...  
  
As long as you would accept me to your heart  
  
************************************  
  
Ami was going up the hill struggling past the grasses that grew past her knee. She was carrying the makeup case looking for Chichiri. She wiped the makeup off the other members face with the right cleanser but Chichiri was nowhere to be found. The place was now empty now. The staff left the set as soon as they finished the filming. Rei and Tasuki left together and they looked as if they were back to being like before. Ami couldn't help but smile seeing her friend smiling as if she had everything in the world. Nakago left by himself as soon as she took off his makeup. Ami frowned a bit remembering him looking slightly confused and hurt, he mentioned that he didn't feel so good so he was headed home. Amiboshi, Serena, and Tamahome left for lunch and before they left, Amiboshi said she would be able to find Chichiri somewhere uphill under a shade.  
  
She and Chichiri were the only ones remaining in the set. Ami stopped finally reaching the top and using the back of her hand wiped the sweat on her forehead. A smile crept up her face as she saw Chichiri's figure lying down under a tree looking so peaceful. What Amiboshi said on her first day was correct about Chichiri. Warm but at the same time cold. Gentle but with a streak of being solid. He wasn't black and white.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as soon as she was a meter away from where he lied. Ami's smile widened and if it wasn't for her short blue hair and dark blue eyes she could've looked like Serena. Ami's body didn't freeze and her mind didn't go blank when she saw him anymore. She wanted to be more bolder. She wanted to change herself in front of Chichiri.  
  
"What is it?" he asked again, his voice wasn't usually cold the one he would use to talk to her but it wasn't the one he would use to greet anyone else.  
  
"Makeup." She said pointing to his face that was covered with sweat. Chichiri nodded and closed his eyes and allowed Ami to start cleansing it.  
  
"Where's everybody else?" he asked and Ami was slightly startled because with his eyes closes she thought he was sleeping.  
  
"Rei and Tasuki went earlier. They didn't look moody so I guess we'll be seeing the old Rei and Tasuki. Looks like the building will be loud again! Nakago left by himself because he wasn't feeling well. Maybe you should buy him a pepdo bismo(AN:think I'm spelling it wrong. Forgive me.)when you go home. After all you do live together. Oh! Amiboshi, Serena, and Tamahome went to eat lunch."  
  
Ami felt weird talking a lot, she never liked to talk that much and yet here she was talking like a parrot. She wasn't sure if Chichiri thought she was weird for suddenly talking a lot because he laid down eyes closed. Ami closed the kit and sat straight in front of Chichiri hoping he'll open his eyes. She wanted to see his mahogany eye but she had a feeling he was wearing a contact on his right eye to match his fake left eye.  
  
"Why are you still here then?"  
  
"I wanted to go with you..."  
  
Chichiri remained silent and Ami hoped that maybe she shouldn't have said that. She just wanted Chichiri to accept as he did with other people, why was she excluded?  
  
"After cleansing your skin I realized that your skin is very sensitive."  
  
"......................"  
  
"You should start using the same brand as Amiboshi now."  
  
"........................"  
  
Ami felt uncomfortable at the silence and looked at Chichiri. Eyes closed, lying down with no movement, this reminded her of the day he first made her cry. Why did he always lied still without any movement whenever he was alone?  
  
"I'll give you a lotion you should use it whenever you washed you face. Okay?"  
  
No reply. Ami looked slightly hesitant but gathered her courage and opened her mouth.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!"  
  
Chichiri opened his eyes looking slightly shocked that she would actually dare raise her voice when she barely even talked. Now with his eyes opened Ami saw that he wore a contact on his right eye. She felt slightly mad at him. Why did he hide his mahogany eye behind that stupid contact? Because he only had one original eye left while the other one was a fake blue eye?  
  
"Don't wear contact on your right eye. That mahogany eyes of yours is one of a kind."  
  
Chichiri's face slightly darkened and Ami felt shivers run down her spine at the look on his face.  
  
"So I could look like a freak? My right eye remains my only real mahogany eyes while m left eye is a fake blue one? Miss Ami Mizuno do you know what happen right after I came from my eye surgery?"  
  
Ami didn't reply she didn't know, she could only guess.  
  
"Everyone that came to see me stared at my eyes. They would stare at it and was freaked out at how the difference of the two eyes were so obvious. I felt like a freak. Mahogany and blue doesn't match. This fake blue eye of mine made me look like a freak to other people. Of course then there's the scar traveling down from my left eye to my nose. That two years was the most miserable day of my life."  
  
Ami jumped up and looked down at Chichiri managing a smile.  
  
"I started talking a lot in front you all of a sudden. I was afraid you might think I was a freak changing all of a sudden but I wanted to. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. You might have lost one but she still have the other one. Your fans adore that eye don't hide what they fell for in the beginning."  
  
Chichiri looked up at her with a solid expression before getting up himself.  
  
"I'm going to start talking a lot in front of you Chichiri. I think it'll be easy because you don't talk too much."  
  
Ami wasn't sure but she felt as if it was changing. The old mood between Chichiri and herself were becoming smoother.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
AN: I think Ami's part was shorter then Serena's and Rei's. However in time I hope I can make Ami's part longer as well. Thank you to all who reviewed. Mina, Hotohori, and Soi would probably start appearing about at chapter nine or later. However Soi would probably make the earliest at chapter seven. Till next time!! 


	7. Chapter Six

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
6  
  
**********  
  
Happiness.  
  
Only today did I realize the true meaning of that word.  
  
I couldn't be happier.  
  
********************  
  
"Morning everyone!!" Rei greeted cheerfully as she entered the office. All the heads turned to her and smiled back her realizing that things would finally be normal again.  
  
"You certainly look more lovelier today Rei! Guess a smile makes a big difference on a human!" exclaimed Amiboshi grinning as Rei walked by him gently punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Have you been taking lessons from Tasuki on how to charm girls?" she asked jokingly as a flash on mischief went by her dark violet eyes, giving the cute sandy blond hair boy a sign that it was a joke. Amiboshi mocked a look of shock and placed a hand on his chest, his mouth wide open and his green eyes practically boggling out.  
  
"You caught me Rei Hino! I admit that Tasuki Kou the biggest player the entertainment business has ever seen, has been giving me lessons. Seeing how it swoon you over!" With that Amiboshi placed the back of his hand on his forehead and pretend to faint like some woman who was swoon over by a man.  
  
"Hey! Miss Rei Hino, why are you keep accusing me as a player!? You're giving me a bad name lady!" He yelled frowning and scrunching his face and glaring at Amiboshi and Rei who were giving each other a 'sure you're not a player, then how come all those girls call your cell phone'.  
  
"Amiboshi!! Come over and look at this song!!" yelled Chichiri from the other side of the room and Amiboshi gave a quick smile before running to Chichiri's direction.  
  
As soon as Amiboshi was gone and only Rei and Tasuki remained in the corner of the office, Tasuki's face broke off into a huge grin that touched his ears.  
  
"Amazing how a human could change with a few simple words. Honestly Rei, do you like me that much?" said Tasuki in a sickening sugary voice and lowered his head so it was right in front of Rei's face. They were close enough that Tasuki would've been able to steal a kiss without Rei knowing what hit her. Before he even could decide on whether to kiss her a quick pain in his stomach brought him to reality. Hugging his stomach Tasuki glared at Rei who look satisfied with her punch to his stomach.  
  
"What kind of a woman are you? Have you got no other things to do but punch people's stomach? What happened on being professional? I didn't know this was how you deal with people when you're suppose to remain nothing but professional?" Tasuki groaned in pain and fell to the couch looking up at Rei like she was a dog that just bit his pants off.  
  
Rei raised her eyebrow and stuck her bottom cherry lip out that Tasuki felt the thought of kissing her lips again. He quickly dismissed that thought afraid what might happen if actually kissed her.  
  
'Hospital.'  
  
That was the first word that came to him and Tasuki strangely found amusement if she did managed to make him end up in the hospital.  
  
MYSTERIOUS MEMBER TASUKI KOU HOSPITALIZED BY STYLIST  
  
Tasuki chuckled to himself and didn't realize that Rei's eyebrow went down which was replaced with a freaked out look. She blinked twice wondering if she should find some professional help. Her eyes brightened with mischief and a smirk filled her lovely face. With her long creamy long index and middle fingers placed together side by side, Rei started to push it against Tasuki's forehead. His head boggled back and Tasuki quickly whacked her fingers away and jumped up feeling stupid.  
  
"People are already telling me I'm stupid! Do you know what happens if you hit my head? I get STUPIDER!!"  
  
Rei rolled her violet eyes and looked around to see if anyone was looking. She and Tasuki agreed that they would try to keep a secret relationship as long as possible. After if the information reached the wrong person, the damage the media could do would be unfixable.  
  
"Just yesterday you said you liked the Rei Hino who didn't let you get away with anything." Rei accused Tasuki knowing that if she gave a reply to what Tasuki previously said, the red headed guy was going to hit the roof.  
  
" Ha! I just said that to see what would happen! You must be crazy to actually think that I would like a woman who goes around hitting and making fun of me."  
  
With that Rei huffed at Tasuki, turned her heels swinging her long raven hair and walked away from Tasuki. Tasuki watched as a small smile crept up to his face watching the fiery girl who captured his heart from the start.  
  
'You know I didn't mean that right? You are the word happiness itself to me. You have no idea how happy I am to see like this again.'  
  
Rei was looking over a few accessory designs when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She spun around and her violet eyes landed on the guy she deemed the rudest person alive.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you at the staircase?" He asked with a tiny smile that was so unlike him and his blue eyes that seemed more mystical then usual. Rei nodded and placed her notebook down, following the taller boy, curious to what he wanted to talk about.  
  
Rei sat herself at the staircase and watched Nakago walked back forth at the open space. He seemed like he was confused about something while he knew practically everything.  
  
"So...I take it that what happened with Tasuki yesterday made everything good again." It was more of a statement then a question. Rei was sure in the tone he was talking it sounded like a mock, but she wasn't sure because that was the tone Nakago always used.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Why?"  
  
She watched carefully hoping to see some body actions she might he able to read. However Nakago turned his back to Rei so she wasn't sure what was going on in his head.  
  
"Just, its good to see you two back to normal. So want to tell me what happened yesterday in more details?"  
  
Rei watched in slight amusement at Nakago, it was like the guy was bored and wanted to gossip.  
  
"I didn't tell what happened to either Ami or Serena. What makes you think I'll blab it all out to you first?"  
  
Nakago turned around so now that he was facing Rei, and he smirked at the violet haired girl who seemed be challenging him in a verbal fight.  
  
"I just happened to saw a lot more then them. Like for example 'LET GO!! LET GO OR I'LL SCREAM!!' So what do you think Rei Hino?"  
  
He watched with amusement in his cold blue eyes as the sight before him could be practically hilarious. The fiery violet haired girl was burning red with either embarrassment or anger or perhaps both.  
  
"If you followed us why didn't you help me out you moron?"  
  
Rei was fiddling with her fingers embarrassed that Nakago saw that, than a thought entered her mind that replaced her embarrassment. If he saw that and decided to follow he would probably have seen the finale.  
  
"So...do you think you can handle a player like Tasuki Kou?" He asked and Rei would almost swear that she saw a flash of pain cross the cold blue eyes that Nakago Gi wore.  
  
"Of course. I enjoy a challenge. Besides, if Tasuki decides to take a chance and cheat on me he'll find himself in the hospital."  
  
Then Rei checked her wristwatch and looked at Nakago with an apologetic look, which Nakago decided looked freaky on her.  
  
"Sorry, I got to go! Got an important meeting and you better start rehearsing harder! Your come back is in two three days!" With that Nakago watched as Rei ran up the stairs and slam the door shut.  
  
He smirked gently to himself and looked at the door that Rei left at, leaving him completely alone. The only that he had was coming from the window, strangely he felt as if the place was brighter when Rei was in the staircase with him.  
  
'Tasuki would never cheat on you. All those other girls were a joke and for fun. You're not. He'll be a bigger idiot if he loses you. Besides...I'll kill him if he makes you cry.'  
  
************************  
  
The reason I live  
  
The reason that kept me living even when I wanted to die  
  
The reason that kept me going even when I wanted to quit  
  
That reason  
  
To see you  
  
**********************  
  
"What are you doing here!!" yelled Serena as she whacked Tamahome on the back.  
  
Tamahome jumped back trying to reach his back with his hand and glared at Serena his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Gosh, did you make it a chore to hit me every single day?"  
  
Serena placed her hands on her slim waist and looked down at Tamahome who sat on the yellow leather couch watchig television in the lounge.  
  
"I just placed the training room and saw Chichiri, Amiboshi, and Tasuki rehearsing so hard that their covering the whole floor with their sweat! Yet here I find Tamahome the Pig watching tv!"  
  
Tamahome looked up at Serena his mouth slightly open his dark eyes looking dull and empty.  
  
"I'll go rehearse in fifteen minutes. I'm waiting for a certain group to make their come back today." He said pointing to the television removing his brief attention on Serena.  
  
Serena huffed one eyebrow raised she shook her head. This was the leader of the best male group of Japan. He was sitting on his butt watching television while his other members were rehearsing so their come back would be perfect. Frowning in disappointed Serena looked around the room for something to hit Tamahome with. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, started to roll it with a small evil smile on her peachy innocent face. She brought the magazine behind her back and looked at what Tamahome was watching on the music channel. It was some female group. If she was correct they were known as GODDESS. Ignoring the four girls on the television set she bought her attention to the older boy who was totally oblivious to what the short blonde hair girl was going to do. Serena scrunched her face and brought the magazine down on Tamahome's head as hard as she could.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
Serena's eyes grew large as happiness filled her crystal blue eyes. The dark greenish blue haired boy rubbed his head, his bottom cherry lip pouting out.  
  
"You left me no choice, you're the leader I think you should take more responsibility." Serena said trying to reason with Tamahome who looked like he would commit murder.  
  
"Hmph. Fine I'll go rehearse just go out and buy me a pack of cigarettes." Said Tamahome looking very moody giving Serena a ten dollar bill. Serena looked frozen as she looked at the money in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Never seen money before?"  
  
Serena shook her head and stared at Tamahome looking strangely concern. Serena took a step towards Tamahome as Tamahome raised an eyebrow at the blonde hair girl. She brought her hand back and whacked his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked knowing clearly this was not his day.  
  
"Don't smoke. I don't like people who smoke."  
  
With that she walked out the lounge leaving the dark greenish blue haired boy alone with his thoughts. He sat himself on the yellow leather couch and smiled.  
  
'Don't smoke. I don't like people who smoke.'  
  
Did that mean that he had a chance? That Tamahome Sou had a chance in Serena Tsukino's heart?  
  
Wondering what she was going to buy with the money he gave her Tamahome picked up the magazine that Serena whacked his head with. On the cover there was a cute looking white blonde hair girl, a tough brunette haired girl, a fresh purplish pink haired girl, and...and a very familiar beautiful blonde haired girl.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
SPECIAL EDITION:  
  
WE CAME TO MOVE YOUR HEARTS-GODDESS  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Ten months since their last come back. Looks like their timing matches ours.' There was a small smile on Tamahome's face as he opened it to the first page.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
SWEET AND LOVING GIRL: MINAKO AINO  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tamahome unknowingly traced his long fingers along the side of the girl's picture. She was beautiful, very beautiful that you would think that the word beautiful existed just for her. Long blonde hair that you would just die to tangle your fingers in, crystal water fall blue eyes that showed innocence of no limit, her cute perfect nose that many celebrities would get a surgery to have her kind of a nose, and her strawberry lips, kissable and would be so sweet to taste.  
  
Tamahome shook his head and took his index finger off the girl's picture and started to read.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WE ASKED THE BEAUTIFUL GODDESS THAT REPRESENTED THE WORD LOVE, HER STYLE OF LOVE  
  
Q: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST LOVE LIKE?  
  
A: MY FIRST LOVE? WELL...HE WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL, CARING, AND KIND PERSON IN THE WORLD. I MET HIM WHILE BEING A CELEBRITY. HE WOULD CALL ME IN THE MORNING AND GIVE ME THE MOST SWEETEST MORNING CALL. CAUSE OUR SCHEDULE MOSTLY BEGIN AT 9 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING HE WOULD SEND A SINGLE RED ROSE WITH A LITTLE MESSAGE.  
  
OF COURSE I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT HE WROTE, EXCEPT THAT HIS STYLE OF LOVE WAS GIVE AS MUCH AS YOU COULD AND MAKE IT ROMANTIC. HE WOULD TAKE ME OUT TO LUNCH BUT BEING A CELEBRITY MADE IT HARD TO GO OUT ALONE, SO HE AND I WOULD BOTH BRING FRIENDS SO NO ONE WOULD FIGURE OUT THAT WE WERE DATING.  
  
AT NIGHT HE WOULD CALL AND SING TO ME. HE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL VOICE IN THE UNIVERSE. PERHAPS THAT'S WHAT HE STOLE MY HEART WITH. YOU COULD SAY THAT MY FIRST LOVE IS THE TOTAL GENTLEMAN WITH A FEW MISCHIVIOUS PRANKS HE LIKES TO PLAY. HE ONLY JOKES AROUND WITH PEOPLE HE ARE CLOSE WITH SO...I NEVER MINDED THAT MUCH.  
  
I ONLY HAVE ONE REGRET THOUGH. THAT I WAS THE ONE TO BREAK IT OFF. THAT I WAS ONE WHO BROKE A MAN WITH THE TENDEREST HEART. PLUS...THAT I FEEL I DIDN'T GET TO GIVE HIM ALL THE LOVE I WANTED TO GIVE HIM.  
  
Q: NAME YOUR FIVE RULES OF LOVE  
  
A: 1. GIVE AS MUCH AS I COULD SO LATER ON I DON'T HAVE ANY REGRETS  
  
2. DON'T LET WHAT OTHER PEOPLE SAY AFFECT MY LOVE  
  
3. HONEST TILL THE END  
  
4. DON'T THINK WHAT WOULD BE BEST FOR MYSELF BUT FOR HIM  
  
5. DON'T LOSE HIM. KEEP HIM AS A FRIEND IF NESSCESSARY  
  
Q: LET'S SAY YOUR GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE RIGHT NOW, WHAT IF YOUR FIRST LOVE CAME BACK FOR ANOTHER CHANCE?  
  
A: I WOULD BE AN EVIL PERSON TO GIVE UP THE CURRENT GUY BECAUSE MY FIRST LOVE SUDDENLY CAME BACK. TRUE, HE WOULD MOVE MY HEART. BUT...I WOULD BE BREAKING MY SECOND RULE OF LOVE. HOWEVER, I DOUBT THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I NEVER MET ANYONE ELSE THAT COULD TAKE THE PLACE OF MY FIRST LOVE.  
  
Q: ARE THERE ANY SONGS IN YOUR NEW OR OLD ALBUM ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS ABOUT YOUR FIRST LOVE?  
  
A: OF COURSE! FROM THE THIRD ALBUM TO THE NEW ONE THERE ARE A LOT OF SONGS FEAUTURING MY FEELINGS FOR HIM. ESPECIALLY THE SONG 'THE MOST SADDEST THING IN LIFE'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Tamahome stopped reading and looked out the large window, sun shinning hard out into the room colouring it golden. First love. His first love caused him the greatest pain he ever felt. A strong enough pain that he could of given up on love. Yet...he met another girl. Another blonde hair girl that he wants to have a chance in her heart at... Serena Tsukino. Tamahome got up from the chair not wanting to read the remaining last questions. He left the room leaving the magazine still open to Minako Aino.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Q: WAS YOUR FIRST LOVE A CELEBRITY? IF YES...IS IT THE PERSON YOU HAD A SCANDAL WITH JUST ABOUT THREE-FOUR YEARS AGO?  
  
A: I WILL BE HONEST. YES. MY FIRST LOVE IS A CELEBRITY. AND THAT SCANDAL ABOUT THREE YEARS AGO...I BELIEVE THAT WAS ALREADY CONFIRMED.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
************************  
  
Me who gets to know you  
  
You who barely know my existence  
  
Me who happens to love you  
  
You who happens to dislike me  
  
Me who looks at you  
  
You who can't see me  
  
Even though...I'm happy  
  
**********************  
  
Ami was walking down the hallway to the lounge where all the stylists were gathered. She was carrying two plastic bags that carried chips, sodas, and other goodies. Ami always liked to do things for other people. Rei was trying to force Serena to go out and buy because Rei thought Serena needed the exercise. Ami volunteered which upset Rei because the raven haired girl thought Ami was acting like a slave doing things for people.  
  
"I thought you would be different~ I believed that you were the one~"  
  
Ami stopped at the green door that lead up to the rooftop of the building. She recognized the voice. It belonged to Chichiri. He had a way of bringing the words to life, to move the person's heart. Ami placed her soft creamy hand on the cold silver doorknob and stood still, hesitant on if she should open it and walk up the steps to the rooftop. Slowly she turned and started to walk up the long line of stairs.  
  
"Now, I must wrap up this parting and give it to you~"  
  
His melodic voice became louder until Ami stood in front of the gray door that could allow her to enter the rooftop. Slowly she opened and noticed that his singing stopped. Ami heard the door close shut behind her. Chichiri was staring right at Ami as if trying to look into her soul. His face was serious and not a trace of warmness could be found. His right mahogany eye and his fake left blue eye. A smile crept up to Ami's gentle face and she slowly took careful steps towards the older boy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in his usual cold serious voice she was treated by.  
  
"I heard your voice." Ami felt like kicking herself, this wasn't how she wanted to be like. Comfortable like Rei and bright like Serena, that was how she wanted to be like. Why was that so difficult for her to be?  
  
"Did you go somewhere?"  
  
Ami looked at the two plastic bags she was holding. She pressed her bright red lips together hoping that the others weren't looking for her.  
  
"Yeah, I went out to buy some snacks for the other stylists. You know, to talk briefly about your come back over again."  
  
Chichiri nodded and Ami watched as he reached into his pocket. A cigarette and a silver lighter. Ami's sapphire eyes were wide and heard a gasp leaving from her lips. She couldn't hide her shock as Chichiri placed the cigarette in his thin lips lighting it.  
  
"You shouldn't smoke. Its not good for your health, and I believe you have a slight illness in your lungs. Smoking affects all parts of your organs."  
  
"How do you know I have an illness in my lungs?"  
  
Chichiri was slightly surprised that she knew this. If he heard this from his fans and the other stylists it wouldn't have been very surprising, but he found Ami knowing stuff about him quite different.  
  
"I heard the other stylists talking about it. So you really shouldn't."  
  
"Don't worry. As long as I don't smoke often nothing bad will happen."  
  
A small chuckle left Ami's lips and Chichiri looked at her slightly confused to what the petite blue haired girl was chuckling about.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Ami removed her hand from her lips and a small smile was on her face, her eyes lit up like a bright candle.  
  
"This is the first time you and I are having a straight forward and long conversation. Usually you don't reply and just close your eyes whenever I'm near."  
  
Chichiri smiled and Ami's small smile became a large grin that was totally unlike her, but made her face more lovelier than it always is.  
  
"You also know how to smile in front of me!"  
  
Ami watched the blue haired boy for a while, hoping and wishing she could stop time right at this moment. The cool wind suddenly came and blew her dark blue hair in front of her face, seeing how Chichiri's hair wasn't styled to be spiked up at the moment, a bit of his hair flew to his eyes. Ami broke her stare from Chichiri and took a peek at her wristwatch.  
  
"Here."  
  
Chichiri looked at Ami's hand, which held a chocolate bar out.  
  
"Take it. I bought it for myself but seeing that you smoke, I want you to take it and have a piece of it every time you smoke."  
  
Chichiri took the chocolate from her hands unsure if he should say something to her or stay silent like he always did.  
  
"Stop smoking. You're a singer you got to watch out for your health and voice, what would your fans do if you suddenly got ill? I'll see you later! Bye!"  
  
Chichiri watched at Ami ran out the door quickly. He looked at the chocolate in his hand and began to walk toward the training room.  
  
"Oh! Chichiri, a chocolate bar is that?" Amiboshi cried out as Chichiri walked in.  
  
"Really? Hey give us a piece!" yelled Tamahome getting up from the floor, all the members starting to walk towards the blue haired boy.  
  
"If you want to eat a chocolate bar, buy your own." He said walking away from them and to the large window.  
  
"Honestly, would it kill you to stare a piece?" asked Tasuki crossing his arms and glaring at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri ignored what his members were saying. He wasn't going to share this chocolate with anyone.  
  
"What are you doing staring at it?" asked Nakago walking towards where Chichiri was standing and stopped just two feet away.  
  
"I'm not eating this chocolate. Not this."  
  
"HEY!!!" screamed Serena as soon as Ami walked into the lounge with the chips and sodas.  
  
"What took you so long just going out to buy chips?" Serena asked grabbing the bag from Ami and walking towards the couch where the other stylists were.  
  
Serena jumped down the couch and opened a bag of chips, beginning to stuff her face.  
  
"Always placing your whole life in front of food. You and Tamahome are so alike." Commented Rei popping a soda can and taking a slip while glaring at Serena eating.  
  
Serena ignored Rei's remark and continued to stuff her face with chips. Ami opened a soda can and started to drink it.  
  
"What kept you late?" asked Rei looking at Ami curiously knowing that the dark blue haired girl must've met someone.  
  
"Oh. I just had a talk with...Chichiri."  
  
At that moment Serena screamed as Rei whacked Serena on the head.  
  
"YOU STUPID!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!!"  
  
The other stylists chuckled at the two girls and Rei turned her attention back to Ami.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"Oh...I just ran into the manager and chatted with him." Said Ami not knowing why she lied.  
  
She didn't want to tell anyone about her conversation with Chichiri. The first time she was actually able to feel his warmth and where he wasn't so cold to her. Ami wanted to keep that moment just to herself and not show anyone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
amyangel - Its great you liked Tamahome's and Serena's part. Hope you like chapter six as well but I didn't have Serena in it as much as the other chapters.  
  
Marsgoddess - Soi will probably make an earlier entrance before Mina and Hotohori. Tasuki doesn't have a girlfriend, in chapter one the girl who called his phone was his sister, Rei just thought it was another girl because Tasuki's known to have a lot female numbers.  
  
Sailor_Tsunami - I'm not sure if I'm going to give Lita a part. She might play a minor character but I'm not sure if she'll be one of the major characters. Sorry.  
  
miyaka - Hello! Nice of you to review. Also nice that you like the storyline so far. 


	8. Chapter Seven

...Afterwards...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have any reason of belief to own Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi  
  
{someone is singing}  
  
7  
  
****************  
  
Every word I say  
  
Every action I take  
  
Everything that reflects from me  
  
It all reflects back to you  
  
******************  
  
"NAKAGO GI!! IF YOU VOLUNTEERED US FOR THE JOB, SHOULDN'T YOU ACTUALLY BE DOING SOMETHING!!!"  
  
Rei tried to look at Nakago while trying balance the stack of boxes that blocked her view from seeing where she was going. Nakago who was absolutely holding nothing in his hands stopped and looked behind him at Rei who was falling behind step. Nakago chuckled to himself, Rei looked like an headless chicken trying to find it's way home without running into a wolf.  
  
Rei's words were true. When the older stylists asked for volunteers to go and bring the clothes, accessories, and new make up set from the van, Nakago quickly volunteered Rei and himself. Of course, Nakago thought that Rei should carry everything since he was a famous celebrity and it would be a crime for him to carry supplies.  
  
"Why Rei, I thought you were female version of Hercules big and strong!" exclaimed Nakago mocking Rei by making some poses like weight lifters who shows off their muscles.  
  
"Come and help me you idiot! Before I decide to put a huge scar across that precious face of yours!" yelled Rei her voice struggling as she tried to keep the boxes from falling down. Nakago found it very entertaining that Rei Hino was able to give all these threats but couldn't even take one step without struggling with those boxes on top of her.  
  
"Rei, I am a celebrity! Vocal and rap of the best male group Mysterious! Can you picture the headline if ANYONE sees ME CARRYING a BOX of supplies??!!" He was walking around Rei with mockery that even a blind man would be able to see.  
  
"Believe me Nakago Gi, if I find the headline saying anything about you carrying a box of supplies, I'll bring it AND STAMP IT ACROSS YOUR GIANT PIG HEAD!!!" with that Rei made a gesture to kick Nakago but he dodged and Rei started to lose her balance.  
  
"NO!!!!" she and Nakago both yelled as Rei came down the floor while Nakago tried to catch as many boxes as he could.  
  
"Nice of you to try and catch me." Said Rei getting on her knees to pick up some of the supplies that fell out of the box when she fell.  
  
"Hey, these supplies could break, you on the other hand..." Nakago allowed his sentence to trail off.  
  
Nakago was carrying two boxes while Rei was still carrying more then him by six. As they walked along the hallways of FY Entertainment building some of the other celebrities threw some remarks at The Great Nakago who was carrying boxes that could be up to the staff.  
  
"See, I told you it'll ruin my image."  
  
Rei shook her head not evening bothering to reply to his statement. Rei set a new goal to herself before the one year contract was up.  
  
[MAKE NAKAGO GI AND TASUKI KOU INTO HUMAN BEINGS! P.S: NAKAGO WILL BE A HUGE CHALLENGE!!]  
  
"My, my, while I was gone Nakago Gi changed a lot in his human nature. Doing work that should be done by the staff." Said a cool female voice behind them. Nakago and Rei both turned around and saw a woman about twenty years old with long purplish pink hair cut in layers, standing with her arms crossed.  
  
"Been awhile Soi!" Nakago called out walking towards the other woman who he obviously was close to.  
  
"I haven't seen you since your last come back." Then the girl's bright face slightly crumbled as she saw Rei standing still looking uncomfortable. Soi's reddish brown eyes narrowed glaring at the shorter violet eyed girl suspiciously.  
  
"Who's the girl Nakago? Don't tell me you gotten yourself a girlfriend while we took a break." Soi said jokingly but Rei heard the sharpness and the seriousness behind it. Rei glared back at this woman named Soi. She didn't like the way she was looking at her, as if she was some sort of a rival.  
  
"Who Rei? No! She's our stylist. You could say we stole her away from you and your other members. She and her friends were suppose to your stylists." Explained Nakago and Soi's face brighten up quickly again and Soi started to walk towards Rei looking very friendly.  
  
"Hello! I'm Soi Haku, lead vocalist of Goddess. Nice to meet you Miss Rei Hino! Would it be okay if I just called you Rei, maybe you and I could be good friends." With the big introduction Soi gave, Rei was quite taken by how quickly her moods changed. Rei took the hand offered to her and shook it and had a feeling that this woman standing in front of her had a crush on Nakago Gi.  
  
Nakago watched the two women getting acquainted, he was quite shock by how Soi approached Rei openly offering friendship. He knew Soi since the starting of his entertainment business. Both Mysterious and Goddess begun at the same year with the difference of a month placed between them. From those six years Soi was known to be a celebrity hard to be friends with and the celebrity with the least amount of friends. The only people he'd seen Soi hang with were his group members, her group members, and actress Miaka Yuuki. That was it. There was nobody else she hanged with. So for Soi to offer her friendship so openly was shocking for him. However he had to admit the two fiery girls would make good friends. So similar but so different. Just like Chichiri and himself.  
  
"So you guys are making your come back today." Stated Soi her hands on her hips.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"Only two days later then us. Good luck on it! I'll see you both later!" and Soi ran off down the hall but she stopped and turned around.  
  
"By the way Nakago! No matter how rude you are you should have some manners as a gentleman, trade boxes with Rei! Honestly!"  
  
Nakago stared at Soi running off and turned to Rei knowing that she said something about him, to influence Soi to say something like that to him.  
  
"You heard the lady! Here!" yelled Rei pushing the boxes onto Nakago's arms and walked ahead of him looking happy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Tasuki was standing in front of the coke machine bored out of his mind. They would be making their come back in only four hours and while two out of five members were training like mad he was just standing around. Nakago volunteered himself and Rei to go and collect the supplies from the van. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous, probably from two-three weeks ago Nakago grew as close to Rei as much as him or perhaps even more. He knew he didn't have to worry about Rei cheating on him or anything between Nakago or Rei. Nakago wasn't looking for a relationship. The guy told him personally then he tried to set him up two months ago.  
  
"Looks like I ran into another member of Mysterious." A familiar voice rang into his ear. Tasuki looked up and saw Soi looking quite cheerful which was totally unlike her.  
  
"Been awhile Soi!" As soon as his greeting left his mouth the purplish pink haired girl gave out a quiet chuckle.  
  
"You and Nakogo must be hanging around each other too long, your words are starting to become similar."  
  
Tasuki placed a hand on his chest and mocked a horrified face that was very comical.  
  
"Is that suppose to be an insult?!" he asked raising his voice high it almost sounded like Alvin and the Chipmunks.  
  
Soi sucked her cheeks in together, rolled her eyeballs upwards and tilted her head to the side as if she was really considering it real hard.  
  
"Seeing how such a wonderful person Nakago is you should be delighted I offered you such a compliment."  
  
Tasuki just chuckled, he wondered if Soi's crush on Nakago was obvious to everyone else including the object of her affection himself. However Mister Twan always told them to be careful. Scandals and rumours mostly ruined celebrities. If a male and a female celebrity got a scandal it was the female that would suffer and get most of the pain from the scandal. The fans of the male celebrities were practically all females. Making sure that the female celebrity could never approach their 'star' was what they did best. It was bad enough that the media would support them. A celebrity would never fall in love with another celebrity. There were too much to risks.  
  
"A girl was with Nakago when I saw him. She was very pretty. One year younger then me, if I'm correct. Rei Hino. Your new accessory designer, I thought she looked familiar. She stood out from the other three."  
  
Soi was caught off guard as Tasuki's loud laughter burst out of his mouth like a canon.  
  
"Obviously! She's one hothead and stubborn as an ox! Very different from her two friends."  
  
A tiny smile appeared on Soi face as she caught the gentle glimmer in Tasuki's green eyes and the smooth part where he ended his sentence.  
  
"You like her?" the pinkish purple haired girl asked to the red haired boy who didn't seem to mind the question.  
  
"You think?"  
  
There was a brief silence as Tasuki took another slip of his pop. Soi was fiddling with her fingers her eyes seemed to find some sort of a relaxation.  
  
"I offered her my friendship. I think we'll be good friends." At that the pop liquid in Tasuki's mouth came out like a sprinkler aiming right at Soi's lovely creamy face. As Tasuki tried to calm himself from coughing to death, Soi stood frozen with purple liquid covering her face and her hair. Soi slammed her hands hard into a fist trying to remain calm as the pop liquid traveled down to her chin. Soi seriously was pissed off.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!! IS IT THAT SHOCKING THAT I OFFERED TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE!! HONESTLY TASUKI KOU SPITING SOMETHING THAT WAS ALREADY IN YOUR MOUTH TO MY FACE!! MY GROUP IS GOING TO BE GOING TO JBS IN THREE HOURS TO PERFORM IN MUSIC PALACE AND YOU RUINED MY MAKEUP!!!!!"  
  
Tasuki chuckled nervously staring at the girl who had mascara running down, if it was a different situation Tasuki would have commented that Soi would be able try out for a zombie in a horror movie and would get the lead zombie. However obviously he say that now Mysterious would be missing a member.  
  
"Sorry Soi. But hey don't worry, we're performing before you so you should have time to fix the makeup."  
  
Soi took deep breathes not wanting to go to jail for killing Japan's famous Mysterious's member.  
  
"Its just that you're not exactly friends making person." Said Tasuki hoping that going to another topic other then her looks will get him to live longer.  
  
"I know that...but Rei Hino gave off a good feeling. I just thought it'll be nice to be friends with her, call it fate or destiny. I just have a good feeling about this."  
  
There are choices that are meant to be. There are choices you could have avoided. There are choices that will bring happiness. There are choices that will bring sadness. There are choices you will be grateful for making and...there will be choices you will regret for the rest of your life. If only...  
  
****************************************  
  
If you knew that our love was going end up sad  
  
Would you still have loved me?  
  
If you knew that our meeting was going to cause so much pain  
  
Would you still have met me?  
  
If you knew that you were going to leave me in the future  
  
Would you ever return to me?  
  
Not me.  
  
Call me selfish but I would've avoid loving you if I knew it was going to end  
  
Call me cruel but I would've avoid meeting you if I knew if was going to cause pain  
  
Call me a coward but I would've never want to see you again if you ever left me  
  
How about you?  
  
****************************************************************  
  
{ I'm walking in the rain  
  
I don't know where I'm going, my injured body is wet  
  
I twine around the sound of ice  
  
I go on with killing, I'm wondering for eternity  
  
Until I can forget your love}  
  
Tamahome was walking down the 15th floor of FY Entertainment building where the hallway echoed of a lovely female voice singing. This song that danced in his ears gently were very familiar. He heard it before but it was quite still new.  
  
'How depressing. Hurt by love that you could to do anything to ease the pain.' Thought Tamahome as he slowly walked down father down the hall. Wanting to know who the person was that was singing such depressing song. He had a feeling though. A feeling who was singing this song.  
  
{Sleep is narcotic  
  
It melts my uncertain heart quietly  
  
My love is spinning  
  
My trembling body wraps with the rose of memories  
  
I keep my love for you to myself}  
  
His footsteps were silent so the person singing wouldn't hear his footsteps and stop singing.  
  
'Isn't obvious that you can't sleep when your hurt. I wonder if this person was hurt by first love. Living in memories is horrible and bad. It took me two months to realize that.' Tamahome was almost there. The door was open so he stood in front of the door looking at the back of the blonde hair girl lying on the floor. On the floor of their, his and his members' training room.  
  
{Endless rain, fall on the wound of my heart  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness}  
  
{Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by  
  
As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me  
  
You're just an illusion  
  
When I'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep  
  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert}  
  
Her back was to him. Her pure blonde hair laid across the floor almost like a neatly spilled water. Tamahome bit his lips and his dark green eyes looked painful seeing the image of the girl in front of him. He knew who it was. How could he not know. He watched as the blonde haired girl continue to sing unaware of his presence.  
  
{It's a dream, I'm in love with you  
  
While dozing off, I embrace you}  
  
{Endless rain, fall on the wound of my heart  
  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness}  
  
{I awake from my dream  
  
I can't find my way without you The dream is over I can't tell you that, so I still repeat you those words  
  
That grey wall is too high for me  
  
I describe the dream of that past day's memories  
  
Until I can forget your love }  
  
The blonde haired girl stopped and got up fixing her hair by just rubbing her hand down. She then got up and turned to face Tamahome. She wore a blank expression in her face as if confused to how she should be. Her blue eyes looked happy at the same time being sad, she pressed her red lips together tightly. Without any hesitation she took slow and careful steps towards him. Tamahome didn't take any steps back, he knew he should be the one to ease the tension. After, that was how people always thought of him to be. The mood maker. But he didn't feel like it. He wanted her to fix the mood. This girl how stood in front of. This girl who had a long and deep connection with him. When she was five feet away from she stopped and looked at him smiling. Her smile reminded him of an angel. Then her personality took a 180degrees turn.  
  
"TAMAHOME MY FRIEND!!!!" she yelled pouncing on top of him. While having trouble breathing Tamahome knew this was how they should be. Good friends.  
  
"Hey hey!! If it ain't Minako Aino!! Long time no see!!"  
  
She pulled out of their embrace and took a long look at her friend. She smiled happily and Tamahome returned her smile fully.  
  
"Today's your come back eh? I asked Chiri if I could stay in your training room and wait for you. He said I could but not to count on you coming, he says you only come here once a week." The person Mina was closest to in Mysterious other then Tamahome was Chichiri.  
  
"That's not fully true. I see your using that name for Chichiri. You know he feels like a baby when ever you call him like that." He pointed out to the blonde haired girl who knew this fact oh so clearly.  
  
"Hey! He should be grateful I don't use it out in the public. I mean can you imagine the headline?" The headline. The public. For a celebrity those words could cause trouble and delight. They had something to do with the media and the media is a celebrity's best friend also their worst enemy.  
  
"Come on." Said Mina pulling Tamahome's arm, "I promised Chiri that I'll make sure you were half an hour early for your performance in Music Palace."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Oh Lord! Where is he!!" yelled Serena standing behind the backstage with the other stylists including Ami and Rei plus all the Mysterious members excluding one.  
  
"Don't worry. He knows what he has to wear after all you left it with a huge sign that says 'WEAR THIS YOU LAZY BUM' that definitely tells Tamahome he's suppose to wear that and not anyone else." Said Rei fixing Amiboshi's necklace.  
  
"Yeah, Serena. Relax. Tamahome always does this." Said Amiboshi giving Serena a comforting smile. Serena returned a weak smile but couldn't help but worry. She knew this was supposed to be Ami's job and Ami was still doing a better job worrying then her. Ami was on the side pacing back and forth keep on mumbling to herself.  
  
"What could honestly be taking him so long?! This is a live show! We can't stall for time! Why can't he be a responsible leader and be on time!" complained Serena biting her finger nails in worry. Her hands were shaking nervously and she seriously needed some place to sit before she fainted.  
  
"Tamahome better hurry up. In ten minutes and we're on." Said Nakago leaning against the heavy curtains searching for his dark greenish haired friend in the many people in the see through window.  
  
"There he is!" yelled Tasuki pointing to a figure running with another figure running next to him fixing his hair and clothes.  
  
"Sorry we're late! There were too much fans in both the main entrance and the back entrance." Said the girl who was next to Tamahome. As Serena took a step to fix Tamahome's designed clothes the blonde haired dusting his black jacket. Serena felt uncomfortable looking at them acting very closely. Serena took steps away from them hoping Tamahome would catch her look of disappointment and call out to her. But he didn't. The girl looked familiar as if Serena saw her from somewhere else before.  
  
"Chichiri who is she?" asked Serena moving closer to the blue haired boy who felt like a brother to her. Chichiri looked surprised at her question but it quickly disappeared. She watched as he observed the two who were joking around laughing.  
  
"That's Mina. Minako Aino. The leader of the female group Goddess, I'm surprise you don't know her."  
  
The staff gave Mysterious the signal and the members ran to the stage where fans were screaming like mad. They were famous. Mysterious were their star. She watched them all dance and sing excellently. She felt a presence next to her and looked at the celebrity she failed to recognize. Long golden blonde hair that very strand looked like silk, nice big blue eyes that looked transparent, and lips that no man could never not think about kissing. She was beautiful.  
  
Serena saw the Mina's focus was on one specific person. Tamahome Sou. She remembered the famous huge scandal that happened about three or four years ago. That scandal was confirmed to be false after doing a lot of damage to the two famous celebrities. But she couldn't help but think of the scandal seeing Tamahome and Mina. That scandal that made the whole people in the entertainment business realize, there was nothing more deadlier then a scandal about a secret love.  
  
[TAMAHOME SOU AND MINAKO AINO: IN LOVE?]  
  
***************************************  
  
He doesn't talk to me much  
  
He doesn't like me much  
  
He isn't warm to me much  
  
He doesn't acknowledge of me much  
  
But  
  
He's what makes me happy  
  
*************************  
  
Ami was walking down the hall holding her black case that held a lot of makeup. It was a big day and Ami was glad it was all over. She knew she should getting used to this, after all the rest of the year was going to jam packed for Mysterious. She stopped in front of the elevator and swung back and forth on her heels waiting. There was a cling and the door slowly opened.  
  
"Hello." Ami greeted smiling a little at Chichiri who was already in the elevator. Ami got in and the door closed itself silently. Ami leaned against the side sneaking a look from Chichiri. He wore a cold expression that seemed to appear whenever she was around. She remembered only two or three days ago when he laughed and showed a complete image to her.  
  
Chichiri moved uncomfortably from his standing position and reached into his pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and placed it at the tip of his mouth he felt it slip out of his grasp. He looked at the petite girl holding the cigarette shaking a finger at him, wearing a disappointed look.  
  
'She's not my wife. So why is she acting like this?' he thought glaring hard at the girl who was trying hard to hold her ground.  
  
"Did you forget? You can't smoke. You know clearly it'll affect your health." Said Ami snapping the cigarette in half. She tossed it to the plain grey floor and dusted her hand. She met Chichiri's cold glare but didn't give into apologizing.  
  
"If you can't just stop. Then smoke as much as you hate the person you love the most." She said giving him a gentle warm smile sincerely caring for the blue haired boy's health. She leaned against the side again and watched Chichiri looking at the pack of cigarettes. For a moment he seemed hesitant then a look of determination crossed his mahogany eye and blue eye. He snapped his head at her still not looking pleased and threw the pack at her face.  
  
"Throw that in the garbage can. Your quick Ami Mizuno." At that moment the elevator reached the 1st floor and Chichiri walked out leaving Ami wondering if he just gave her a good comment.  
  
As she walked out of the building she was greeted by the cool breeze of the night. There were barely any stars in the sky practically bare. She looked around hoping to see Chichiri but he was nowhere in sight. With her bottom lips pouting with slight disappointed she started to walk when suddenly a silver sports car stopped in front her, scaring the living daylights out of her. Ami bended down a bit trying to get a look at the driver. The window slowly came down and on the driver's seat was none other then Chichiri.  
  
"Get in. I'll give you a lift, shouldn't walk alone at night." Ami waved her hands gesturing a no but before she could open her mouth to speak, Chichiri cut her off.  
  
"Don't think about refusing it. I'm not doing this just for yourself, Serena and Rei would probably never talk to me again if I allow you to walk alone. Besides if you wanted to just walk for the exercise you should have left with Serena and Rei earlier." With that he raised the car window again and Ami just silently stood there. Chichiri walked over to her and opened the front seat and pushed her in.  
  
Ami was sitting stiffly at the seat once in awhile sneaking a glance from Chichiri. But she was too nervous to look at him carefully, she wanted to start a conversation but didn't know how.  
  
"You live with Rei right?" his normal warm voice was replaced with ice cold voice. She swallowed hard before opening her mouth a bit to reply,  
  
"Yes."  
  
The whole car ride was silent and very awkward. The tension was probably as big as or bigger then the day she found him dying motionless in the training room. As the silver sports car stopped in front a tall fancy apartment, Ami got out of the car carefully as if the car was a bomb that could go off any second.  
  
"Thank you for the lift." She said and quickly said a goodbye and turned around to walk in to the building when Chichiri's voice stopped her.  
  
"Awkwardness stroke again Ami Mizuno. It seems that our relationship is a roller coaster, we go from a high tension to almost friendly then back to tension. Seems like we'll never be comfortable around each other for people who will have to spend a year together. Good night." And he walked back into his car and drove off into the night leaving Ami standing there feeling once again guilty. Everything felt like it was her fault. Her fault that the mood around them was always awkward. Her fault that she couldn't strike a conversation or keep one going. After unlike Rei and Serena she wasn't so friendly like them. The only person in Mysterious she was friendly was Amiboshi, then again he was the only person who had the slight clue to what she was feeling.  
  
'I'm sorry. I'll try harder. But you'll have to try as well because I can't change the awkwardness around us. I wish you wouldn't treat me so differently.'  
  
She slowly walked in knowing it was impossible to change her whole personality completely. Their mood was slowly changing but almost impossible to completely change.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Been awhile! I think this my longest chapter yet but Ami's side is still shorter. I guess because Hotohori didn't make his appearance yet. Anyways I made Soi and Mina appear faster then I planned. I guess slowly things will begin to get more complicated. Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!! I don't know how I will write without your reviews!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will return someday with chapter 8. Caio!! 


End file.
